Los Prodigios, las Aventuras de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nightbat
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Una temporada de varios capítulos con un nuevo súper heroe: Nightbat.
1. Ojo Oscuro

**Los Prodigios, las Aventuras de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nightbat**

 **Hola lectores de Prodigiosa, las Aventuras de Ladybug, les traído este fic, sería una 2da temporada inventada por mi, contaría con varios episodios con una aventura diferente cada una con diferentes villanos e incluiré a un nuevo súper héroe, Nightbat. Disfruten.**

 **Intro:** watch?v=G7hnHGfytL0

* * *

 **Hoy les presento: Ojo Oscuro**

Adrien estaba en su casa viendo las noticias.

"Ladybug y Chat Noir ayer salvaron al presidente que vino a hablar con el alcalde, el atacante resultó ser la hija del presidente, una chica estudiante de robótica que fue akumatizada y convertida en una cyborg que atacó porque desde que su padre era presidente ya no tenía mucho tiempo para ella" -dijo la mujer de las noticias mostrando imágenes- "después de este incidente el presidente prometió a su hija darse tiempo en su agenda para pasarlo con ella"

"Esta chica si que fue un reto, venía equipada con varias armas" -dijo Adrien con Plaga a su lado

"Si, tuviste que usar tu Gataclismo con cada una de esas armas" -dijo Plaga- "lo bueno es que yo comí mucho camembert" -dijo tocando su barriga

"Tú nada más pensando en queso"

"¡Adrien!" -su padre tocaba la puerta

Cuando oyó la voz de su padre escondió a Plaga en su camisa.

"¡Adrien respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos!" -abrió la puerta

"¿Qué pasa pa?"

"Necesito que saques el colchón inflable, tu tía va a venir"

"¿La tía Angie? ¿Y va…?"

"Si, va a traer a Claude"

"Que bien no he visto a mi primo desde la navidad antepasada pero… ¿Por qué el colchón? Ellos suelen estar en la misma habitación"

"Cuando vienen de visita… ellos… van a mudarse"

"... ¡¿Enserio? Wow!" -Adrien se emocionó- "¿Eso significa que tú y la tía ya no están peleados?"

"No, ya nos contentamos, pero prepara el colchón porque compartirán cuarto… otra cosa mi hermana lo inscribirá a tu escuela, dile a tus profesores"

El Sr. Agreste se fue y Adrien hizo caso.

"No me agrada tu primo la última vez que vino estuve 2 semanas encerrado en tu armario, ¿Ahora debo estar ahí de por vida? Tus zapatos huelen mal"

"Aguantate Plaga, no creas que a mi me gusta el olor del camembert"

"Si, oye por cierto se te hace tarde para la escuela"

"Lo sé, ya estoy listo"

 **-Una vez en la escuela**

Marinette estaba con Alya y ella se veía estresada.

"Ay amiga estoy muy estresada, ¿Recuerdas al amigo de papá? El que dirige la feria"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Ayer me pidió un traje para dentro de 3 días que su nueva feria se inaugura, y quiere que sea colorido y divertido, puedo hacer un traje así ¡Pero no para dentro de 3 días!"

"Relájate amiga, confío en ti, digo ya eres representante de clase, ocupada con tus cosas quien sabe cuales (ser Ladybug), la escuela, puedes agregar hace un traje a tu lista de labores" -dijo Alya- "a ver déjame ver lo que tienes"

Marinette le mostró su cuaderno de diseños mostrando un traje estilo Guasón (villano de Batman), con un sombrero como el del Sombrerero Loco (Alicia en el País de las Maravillas), el saco era una mitad verde y otra mitad púrpura, el pantalón tenía el mismo patrón pero invertido (osea si un lado del saco era verde ese lado del pantalón sería púrpura), el sombrero tenía franjas horizontales de esos colores.

"Wow Marinette" -ambas se sorprendieron de ver a Adrien- "bonito traje, ¿Para qué es?"

"Ah… A… Adrien" -Marinette ya empezó a tartamudear y hacer gestos con las manos- "es para… el dueño de la feria, lo quiso colorido y animado"

"¿Ah sí? Pues…"

"¿Pues qué?"

"No quiero sonar que no me gustó porque sí me gustó, pero yo en lugar de colores divididos le pondría un pantalón de un color con manchas de varios colores, un chaleco arcoiris, una camisa abajo del chaleco también de un color pero diferente al pantalón y manchas de diferentes colores, y el sombrero de un solo color con una franja con brillantinas multicolor y una pluma arcoiris" -Adrien dibujó todo lo que describió con lápices de colores

"Wow Adrien que buen diseño"

"Bueno no es por alardear, pero cosas se aprenden cuando tu padre es dueño de una compañía de moda"

"Si… pero no tendré tiempo para hacer todo esto"

"Sé que podrás Marinette, y si necesitas ayuda puedo convencer a papá de que te ayude, no te prometo nada" -Adrien fue a sentarse con Nino

Marinette se sonrojó por las palabras del rubio.

"Bueno si Adrien lo cree ¿Por qué tú no?" -dijo Alya- "¿Y el tipo de la feria te va a pagar?"

"Si, me dará 50 euros (el euro es la moneda de Francia para los que no lo sabían) y 4 entradas gratis para la feria"

"Uy 4 entradas ¿Para quiénes?"

"Una es para mi, la otra para ti y… no sé las otras 2"

"¿Y qué tal…?" -señaló a Adrien y Nino que hablaban

"¿Queeeé? ¿Tú y Nino desde cuándo?"

"Bueno… hemos salido unas cuantas veces desde que ese hombre animal atacó (La serie, episodio "Animan"), pero eso no importa, ¿Adrien?"

"Aaahhhh, 1ro debo terminar el traje"

Llegó la profesora.

"Atención alumnos silencio y siéntense la clase va a empezar" -Adrien levantó la mano- "¿Si Adrien?"

"¿Me permite dar un aviso antes de iniciar la clase?"

"Tienes 1min"

"Gracias" -Adrien se puso de pie y volteó a ver a sus compañeros- "sólo quiero decirles que mi tía va a mudarse con papá y conmigo mañana"

"¿Eso ibas a anunciar Adrien?"

"No, aún no acabo" -volvió a ver a sus compañeros- "vendrá a mudarse y traerá a mi primo Claude y lo va a inscribir a esta escuela, Claude puede ser algo tímido así que les pido que los vaya conociendo de a poco"

"¿Tienes un primo?" -preguntó Chloe- "¿Es lindo?"

"No te puedo responder eso porque soy un chico, nunca le decimos a otro chico lindo"

"¿Es de esos primos con los que no te llevas? Porque yo tengo 1 así" -dijo Kim

"No, yo lo quiero mucho es como un hermano, fue mi único amigo antes de venir a la escuela"

"¿Si es así por qué no he visto fotos de él las veces que fui a tu casa?" -preguntó Nino

"Oh no si has visto fotos de él, lo que pasa es que… bueno mi tía su madre es hermana menor de papá y ellos se parecen un poco… y… Claude salió más parecido a ella"

"No entendemos" -dijo Marinette

"Miren aquí tengo la última selfie que me tomé con él" -sacó su teléfono y les mostró la foto de él con Claude y se sorprendieron; Claude era igualito a Adrien, como 2 gotas de lluvia, como un espejo, la única diferencia es que Claude tiene el pelo peinado para atrás y tenía ojos azules

"Vaya pero si son idénticos"

"Somos… primos gemelos, de hecho nacimos el mismo día que locura"

"¿Es todo Adrien?" -preguntó la maestras y él asintió- "bien puedes tomar asiento, recibiremos bien a tu primo, siempre y cuando no sea discapacitado"

"¿De qué habla?"

"El director puso una regla de que alumnos con discapacidad no pueden ser inscritos en esta escuela" -regla puesta por el alcalde porque Chloe no quería andar con chicos o chicas que ella considera "retrasados"

"Que injusto, y no, Claude no tiene ninguna"

 **-Después en casa de Adrien**

"¿Por qué nos invitaste a venir?" -preguntó Nino, todos los compañeros de Adrien estaban en su casa

El Sr. Agreste salió y los vio a todos.

"¿Adrien qué hacen todos estos aquí?"

"Papá son mis compañeros, los invité para que conocieran a mi primo" -los vio a ellos- "recuerden poco a poco"

"¿Y ustedes son muy unidos?"

"Muy unidos, siempre hacemos tantas cosas juntos, muy divertidas"

"Dirás travesuras" -dijo su padre- "recuerdo que una vez…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Ambos la los 5 años estaban en un chapoteadero lleno de leche Claude poniendo helado en la cabeza de Adrien, luego jarabe de chocolate y al final crema batida, los 2 riendo, luego llegan los padres de Adrien y los 4 se ven.

"... ¿Por qué?" -fue lo que dijo el Sr. Agreste

"Soy un sunday" -dijo Adrien

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡¿Enserio Adrien hizo eso?!" -preguntó Marinette

"Ay bueno teníamos 5 años, diganme de 1 que no haya hecho cosas como esa a esa edad"

"Y hubo otra vez en la que…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Adrien y Claude estaban apilando varios muebles hasta formar una montaña. En eso llegó el padre de Adrien.

"... ¿Por qué?"

"¡Es el Monte Everest de muebles!" -dijo Claude

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Papá teníamos 10 años son cosas de un par de niños"

Su padre lo vio con cara de "ah sí?".

 **FLASHBACK**

Adrien estaban sentados en un trineo con 2 botellas agitadas pegadas con cinta.

"Ignición, listos, este será un pequeño paso para el hombre y un gran salto para la humanidad, ¿Ingeniero Claude está todo listo?"

"Listo astronauta Adrien" -dijo Claude en la puerta

"Listos en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1" -tiró de un cordón quitando las tapas y el refresco lo empuja por las escaleras, y se desliza por estas

Claude abre la puerta pero ahí estaba el Sr. Agreste a punto de entrar y Adrien lo atropelló.

"Woo, despegue exitoso"

"... Ya ni voy a preguntar" -dijo su padre

"Soy un astronauta"

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Eso pasó hace 2 años"

"Ay bueno ya"

De la puerta de entrada entró una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

"¡Tía!"

"Adrien hola" -vio a su hermano- "Gabriel"

"Hola Ángela"

"Angie, dime Angie" -dijo su hermana

"¿Y Claude?"

"Ah sí… antes de que entre necesito decirles algo" -ella sonaba seria- "verán Claude anda pasando por una depresión"

"¿Depresión?" -Adrien se preocupó

"Si verán allá en Italia él tenía un grupo de amigos, entre ellos su novia"

"¿Tiene novia el condenado?"

"Ya no" -todos prestaron atención- "ella y sus amigos… murieron en un accidente de auto"

Todos suspiraron de sorpresa.

"Claude estaba con ellos, él salió ileso, pero ahora está pasando por un momento difícil" -abrió la puerta- "Claude, ya puedes entrar"

Claude entró, con la mirada baja, usaba ropa negra, las manos en los bolsillos.

"Oye es cierto, tu primo tiene la mirada perdida y derrotada" -dijo Marinette

"Pobre Claude, él siempre fue tan alegre, jamás lo he visto así" -dijo Adrien y se le acercó- "hola Claude" -lo abrazó

"... Hola… Adrien" -Claude correspondió el abrazo pero con una mano (la voz de Claude es la voz de Soren, el búho de Ga'hoole)

"¿Cómo está mi primo favorito?"

"Adrien soy tu único primo"

"Por eso eres mi favorito" -intentaba animarlo

"Adrien no estoy de humor" -separó el abrazo- "sólo quiero dormir"

"Si claro, mi cuarto está donde sabes, vamos a compartirlo, aún no terminó de inflar el colchón, puedes usar el sofá de ahí o mi cama"

"Gracias" -Claude se fue al cuarto de Adrien

"Pobre Claude, debe ser horrible perder a la persona que amas" -vio a sus amigos- "ahh… lo mejor sería que vayan a sus casas"

Sus compañeros se fueron a sus casas dejando sola a la familia. Adrien fue a su cuarto donde encontró a Claude acostado viendo el techo.

"... La tía Angie nos dijo lo que pasó… mi más sincero pésame"

"Gracias"

"¿Cómo eran tus amigos?"

"... Conmigo éramos 4, Fabrizio, Gia, Brina y yo… Gia era mi novia, nos hacíamos llamar "Los Prodigios""

"¿Y eso?"

"Cada 1 tenía un talento que nos hacía únicos a los demás" -le explicó- "yo era el más destacado en tiro con arco, Gia era una esgrimista increíble, Fabrizio era fuerte, un nadador veloz y sabía enredarse"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tenía un lazo, y lo podía enredar en lo que sea"

"Ah, ¿Y Brina?"

"Ella no le afectaba mucho el calor, enserio casi nunca sudaba, y era beisbolista, no importa a donde se la lanzaban siempre un home run"

"Wow… cada 1 con buenos talentos, ¿Y cómo era Gia?"

"Ay Adrien, era increíble… la conocí cuando la escuela a la que iba permitió esgrima como clase extraescolar, y desde la 1ra vez que la vi me encantó" -Claude le mostró una foto de los 4

Brina era pelirroja, ojos cafés, no tan alta ni tan baja, delgada; Fabrizio era el más alto de los 4, fuerte, pelo negro parado, ojos grises, y Gia era castaña, pelo largo peinado con cola de caballo, ojos rosados, era de la misma estatura de Claude y esbelta.

"Que linda"

"4 amigos solos contra el mundo" -Claude le empezaban a salir lágrimas- "pero ahora estoy solo" -empezó a llorar

Adrien lo abrazó, Claude se apoyó en su hombro.

"Ya, tranquilo, no estás solo, yo estoy contigo, te prometo que ya no estarás más solo, no mientras esté aquí" -dijo Adrien

"Gracias Adrien"

"De nada" -cuando separaron el abrazo Adrien vio el cinturón de Claude, era café, era de los que se estiran y como un cinturón de seguridad tenía una ranura del otro lado que se coloca al otro lado de la hebilla que era plateada- "bonito cinturón"

"Gracias, fue un regalo"

"¿De Gia?"

"No, est… si, si es de Gia"

"¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Nada, oye, ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer? Siento que mi estómago se come a sí mismo"

"Ok, deja busco algo" -Adrien se fue

Claude se quedó acostado viendo la foto.

"Como los extraño" -dijo

"Yo también los extraño, y a mis amigos"

Claude se sorprendió de oír esa voz, volteó la mirada y lo que vio fue un kwami como Tikki y Plaga, pero este era color café oscuro, tenía orejas y nariz de murciélago y alas en los brazos como los murciélagos.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí Vamp?!" -dijo enojado Claude

"¿Y este qué dijo? Meto a mi Kwami en una jaula y con eso ya no lo vuelvo a ver, puedo atravesar objetos sólidos ¿Lo olvidas?" -dijo Vamp (su voz es la voz de Robie el nerd de pelo afro en Victorious que tiene un títere)

"Como sea quedamos en claro que no quiero volver a verte, perdí a mis mejores amigos, a mi chica, todo por ser elegidos, te lo digo de una vez, no volveré a usar el traje, no volveré a ser Nightbat"

"Eso no lo decides tú, el miraculous del murciélago te eligió por algo y…" -oían pasos- "luego terminamos esto" -se escondió

Adrien entró- "¿Con quién hablabas?" -preguntó

"Con nadie, era tu imaginación"

 **-Al día siguiente**

"Alumnos, quisiera presentar formalmente a nuestro nuevo alumno, el Sr. Cláudio Agreste, primo de…"

"Claude"

"¿Qué?"

"No es Cláudio es Claude, Claude Agreste (se pronuncia Clod)"

"... Claude Agreste, dinos algo de ti"

"Pues… vengo de Italia, más específico Venecia"

"Ah Venecia, ¿Has visto el canal de Venecia? ¿Cómo es?"

"Oh es lindo y… romántico"

"Puedes sentarte, como no hay mesas disponibles tendrás que compartir"

"Puedes sentarte conmigo, Sabrina dale tu asiento" -ordenó Chloe

"Pero…"

"Me sentaré con Adrien y…" -paró como indirecta de que quería su nombre

"Nino"

Claude se sentó al lado de Adrien.

"Hoy continuaremos la clase con lo que nos quedamos ayer, que es ecuaciones de 2do grado"

 **-Hora del almuerzo**

"Son tan parecidos, enserio de no ser por los ojos y el peinado los confundiría" -dijo Nino mientras almorzaban

"Tenemos más distintivos, por ejemplo nuestras voces" -dijo Adrien

"Yo soy unos centímetros más alto que él" -dijo Claude

"Yo uso un anillo y él no" -le mostró su miraculous

En lo que hablaban un hombre entró a la escuela acompañado de un chico pelinegro, su tono de piel es como el de Chloe, estatura de Adrien, delgado y un detalle, era ciego por lo que se veía tenía lentes oscuros y un bastón. El hombre que era su padre se acercó a la profesora.

"Disculpe, ¿Usted es la directora?" -preguntó, su voz es la de Jerry Russo, el padre en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place

"No, el Director Damocles está en su oficina, subiendo las escaleras en esa esquina" -señaló

"Gracias" -se acercó a su hijo- "Lance, voy a hablar con el director espérame aquí, no tardo"

"Pero papá, no sé" -la voz de Lance es la voz de Zack el gemelo divertido en Zack y Cody Gemelos a Bordo

"No tardo, todo estará bien"

"Papá ya van 3 preparatorias que no te han dejado inscribirme, ¿Y si mejor contratas a un profesor que me dé clases en casa?"

"Si esta escuela también te rechaza lo haré" -su padre se alejó

Lance estaba muy nervioso, de repente un balonazo le voló el bastón.

"¡OIGAN!"

"¡Lo siento mi culpa!" -gritó Iván mientras jugaba soccer con unos chicos

"Mi bastón, mi bastón ¿Dónde está?"

Adrien se le acercó.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

Lance oyó su voz y puso su mano en la cara de Adrien.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Soy invidente"

"¿Osea no ves nada?"

"No, esto hacemos para saber cómo es alguien" -dijo Lance terminando de tocar su rostro- "wow, las chicas deben perseguirte"

"Pues si soy algo guapo pero no tanto así"

"Mi bastón no lo encuentro y sin él me siento perdido"

"Yo lo encuentro tranquilo" -Adrien se alejó

Mientras Marinette almorzaba con Alya vio todo eso y ambas se acercaron a Lance.

"Hola chico, ¿A qué vienes?" -preguntó Marinette

"Ah mi… padre viene a inscribirme a su escuela"

"Uy pues será algo difícil" -dijo Alya- "esta escuela no acepta chicos con discapacidades"

"¿Y eso?"

"Regla del alcalde" -dijo Alya

"No creo que el alcalde le niegue el estudio a un chico invidente" -dijo Marinette

"Sólo que el alcalde tenga cabello rubio y use zapatos importados" -Aly señaló a Chloe que se iba acercando a los 3

"Miren nada más, Marinette, Alya… y un cieguito, no deberías estar aquí, esta escuela es para gente normal… ahora que lo digo, Marinette también debe irse"

"Marinette también debe irse" -la arremedó- "para que te lo sepas Chloe todos los seres humanos somos iguales ya sea con o sin discapacidades"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, ay no me hagas reír niña que saca arrugas"

"Ya Chloe no te burles" -dijo Adrien apareciendo con el bastón en manos- "aquí tienes Lance" -puso el bastón en su mano y él lo tomó

"Gracias chico"

"Me llamo Adrien Agreste"

"¿Agreste? ¿Como el diseñador Gabriel Agreste?"

"Es mi papá"

"Ah mira bien por ti"

"No tanto, no pasamos tiempo juntos está tan ocupado"

"Lo siento"

"Si todos lo sentimos pero tú debes irte, ¿Para qué necesitas estudiar? Como si fueran a darle trabajo a un ciego

"¡Chloe!"

"Tranquilos, no es la 1ra vez que me dicen eso, todos creen que por ser ciego no llegaré a nada en la vida, hasta mamá lo creía, nos abandonó a papá y a mi cuando tenia 1 año cuando ella dejó de amamantarme"

"Oww pobre" -dijo Marinette

"¿Y esperas que me sienta mal por ti?"

"Chloe, te recuerdo que tu mamá también los abandonó"

"No lo hizo… ella dijo que iba a volver"

"Ya pasaron 10 años"

"Quisiera seguir hablando pero… necesito ir al baño" -dijo Lance

"Oh si, el baño está detrás de ti, sólo camina 6m" -señaló Adrien- "¿Podría acompañarte?"

"Gracias pero yo puedo"

Cuando se dio la vuelta Kim que llevaba una bandeja se tropezó con su bastón haciendo que se le caiga y a Kim se le embarró su comida en la playera, los que vieron eso se rieron.

"Mi bastón se cayó"

Kim se levantó y vio su playera sucia y volteó a verlo con enojo.

"¡Oye!" -tomó a Lance de las solapas- "esta camisa la adoro, y tú la ensuciaste" -lo empujó

"Yo… disculpa"

"¡Las manchas de salsa no se quitan con facilidad, tú pagarás la tintorería!"

"Yo lo siento de verdad"

"Lo siento lo siento" -lo arremedó- "¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas torpe?"

"Pe-pepero ahh… aaahhhh" -ya estaba asustado

Kim lo golpeó en la cara.

"¡Auch!"

"¡KIM!" -Marinette, Alya y Adrien fueron a socorrerlo y todos se le acercaron

"¡Se lo merecia! Me hizo tropezar tiró mi almuerzo y manchó mi camisa ¿Qué está…?"

"¿Ciego? Si, si lo esta"

Kim se sorprendió.

"¿Si es ciego?"

"Golpear a un chico ciego, no podrías caer más bajo" -dijo Adrien- "¿Estás bien La…?"

"¡No me toquen!" -estaba en el piso llorando

En eso llegó su padre y vio todo.

"¡LANCE!" -fue a socorrerlo

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" -preguntó el director

"Kim golpeó a Lance, y él es ciego" -dijo Nino

"¿Kim eso es cierto?"

"No sabía que lo era"

"Cierto o no en esta escuela prohíbo los pleitos, tendrás detención por el resto de la semana"

"Hoy es Viernes" -dijo Alya

"Entonces hoy y el resto de la siguiente semana"

"¿Qué clase de escuela es esta que no permite discapacitados pero si agredirlos? Ven Lance, nos vamos" -levantó a su hijo y le dio su bastón- "voy a reclamar esto con el alcalde"

"No tenemos que meter al alcalde en…"

"¡He dicho!" -se fue con su hijo- "contrataré a un profesor para que te enseñe"

"No importa, de todas formas no llegaré a nada"

Su padre se puso frente suyo.

"No digas eso, tal vez no puedas verme, pero yo sí te veo Lance, y lo que veo es a un chico que llegará a ser alguien en la vida"

"... Desearía poder ver algo, lo que sea" -ambos se van

 **-En otro lugar de París**

Una ventana se abre, era la guarida de Hawk Moth.

"Vaya, un chico que tratan inferiormente por ser ciego, siento un corazón lleno de ira y venganza, tal vez ninguna escuela lo acepte pero yo sí lo acepto" -una mariposa aterrizó en su mano, la envolvió con la otra y se hizo negra con partes púrpura- "vuela mi malvado akuma, y dale el poder a ese chico"

El akuma salió de la guarida y fue a buscarlo.

 **-En un local de hamburguesas**

El padre de Lance comía una hamburguesa, frente a él estaba Lance.

"Hijo debes comer algo"

"No tengo hambre"

"Lance ya deja de pensar en lo que pasó, esa escuela se lo perdió, la oportunidad de tener un alumno tan destacado como tú"

"No es eso, todos se burlan de mi por mi discapacidad, pero no se burlarían si ellos vivieran lo que yo vivo"

"... Te compraré una malteada" -su padre se alejó

Lance bajó la mirada.

"Desearía que ellos sintieran mi dolor" -el akuma se le acercó y se situó en su bastón

Lance alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y apareció esa marca de mariposa que aparece con todos los akumatizados.

"Ojo Oscuro, soy Hawk Moth y nadie tiene derecho a discriminarte por ser ciego, deseas hacer que todos sientan tu dolor, y también poder ver, no te puedo dar visión, pero agudizaré tus otros 4 sentidos restantes, y darle a tu bastón un emisor de señal de radar, no verás nada pero a la vez ¡Lo verás todo!" -dijo Hawk Moth- "pero debes saber que estos poderes no son gratuitos, como pago deberás traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"... Todos vivirán lo que vivo"

Tomó su bastón y salió del restaurante para ser envuelto en niebla negra.

 **-En la escuela**

Ya era hora de irse.

"Suerte en la detención Kim"

"Ya no me molesten, de haber sabido que era ciego no lo hubiera atacado"

"Ciego o no, no debiste hacerlo" -dijo Marinette

"¡Ay ya déjenme en paz!"

Antes de que todos salieran en la entrada vieron a alguien.

"JAJAJA, HOLA A TODOS, ¿ME RECUERDAN?" -era Lance que fue transformado en Ojo Oscuro, usaba un traje completo como el de Deadpool (sin la máscara ni las espadas), pero en lugar de rojo era púrpura, sus lentes eran como los de Cíclope de X-Men color plata y sin visor (estando ciego no lo necesita) en su pecho tenía la imagen de un ojo con el iris gris claro casi blanco, su bastón era negro y tenía una esfera rosada brillante en la parte que toca el suelo y usaba auriculares como los de los audífonos anchos sujetos a sus orejas

"¿Deberíamos?" -preguntó Chloe

Marinette y Adrien lo miraron bien.

"Es el chico ciego que estuvo aquí hace 2 horas" -dijo Marinette

"Lance"

"Ya no soy Lance" -caminó un par de metros con su bastón, cada que este tocaba el suelo soltaba una onda rosada- "soy Ojo Oscuro"

"Se te nota" -dijo Chloe y todos ríen

"Ja ja ja, que divertida eres… Chloe Bourgeois (para los que no lo sepan se pronuncia Buryuá)"

"... ¿Cómo sabes que yo lo dije?"

"Jamás olvido una voz" -dijo Ojo Oscuro- "bien que disfrutaste burlarte de mi discapacidad, pero…" -hace girar su bastón y le apunta a Chloe con la esfera brillante- "no lo harías si tú fueras ciega"

La esfera brilló más y lanzó un rayo que golpeó a Chloe.

"¡Aaahhhh mis ojos!" -cayó al suelo

Todos se acercaron a Chloe, cuando ella se dejó ver todos gritaron de horror al verla con los ojos negros, todo negros.

"¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Todo está negro!"

"¡Jajajajaja, cortesía de Ojo Oscuro bruja del mal!"

"¡Oye eso no se hace!" -gritó Kim

"¿A quien oigo? Ah sí, el chico que me golpeó, Kim, ¿Dónde estás?" -golpeó con fuerza el bastón contra el suelo desplegando una onda rosada de radar de 10m de diámetro que pasó por debajo de todos- "¡Te encontré!" -apuntó a Kim

"Oye de haber sabido que eras ciego no te hubiera…"

Ojo Oscuro no lo dejó terminar porque le disparó otro rayo que lo dejó ciego.

"¡Mis ojos estoy ciego!"

Marinette y Adrien se alejaron por rumbos distintos. Marinette estaba en el baño de chicas, Tikki salió de su bolso.

"Ese chico fue akumatizado"

"¡No puedes pelear con un chico ciego sea un akumatizado o no!"

"Lo sé… pero no tengo otra opción" -preparó sus aretes- "¡Tikki mata, SIII!" -Tikki se fusionó con los aretes y Marinette se transformó en Ladybug

Adrien fue al salón de clases, Plaga salió de su camisa.

"No puedes pelear con un invidente sería caer bajo" -dijo Plaga

"Lo sé, pero hay que quitarle el akuma y salvarlo" -preparó su anillo- "¡Plaga las garras!" -Plaga se fusionó con el anillo y Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir

Todos gritando salieron de la escuela seguidos por Ojo Oscuro, esos gritos llamaron la atención del director.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¿Director Damocles?" -Ojo Oscuro lo señaló

"¿Si?"

"Soy Ojo Oscuro, y hablo por todos los discapacitados diciendo que si no los acepta dudo que esta escuela acepte un director discapacitado" -lanzó otro rayo cegando al director, con su radar encontró a Kim y lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa- "y tú, ¿Quieres saber qué tan bajo es golpear a un invidente?"

"Lo siento no debí hacerlo"

"Lo siento lo siento" -lo arremedó como Kim lo hizo con él- "esto va a dolerte" -alzó el bastón listo para golpearlo pero al momento de bajarlo algo se puso en su camino, era Chat Noir con su bastón

Ladybug con su yoyo enredó a Kim y lo alejó de Ojo Oscuro.

"¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!" -la marca de mariposa apareció en su rostro

"Son Ladybug y Chat Noir, no pierdas el tiempo con ese chico Ojo Oscuro, quítales sus miraculous"

La marca desapareció- "Ladybug y Chat Noir, esto es un asunto que no les importa, y si no quieren acabar ciegos de por vida entréguenme sus miraculous" -dijo

"Escucha sabemos que eres tú Lance"

"Lance se ha ido, y Ojo Oscuro tomó su lugar" -golpeó el suelo con su bastón liberando otra onda de radar

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo pero Ojo Oscuro puso su bastón enredándose en este y con fuerza tiró de él lanzando a Ladybug hacia él y le dio un bastonazo en su abdomen.

"¡AUCH! ¿Cómo supo cuándo atacar?"

"¡Oye ¿No te enseñaron a no golpear a una mujer?!" -le gritó Chat Noir corriendo para atacarlo, pero a 1m de distancia Ojo Oscuro hizo girar su bastón, dio un giro, se agachó y golpeó las piernas de Chat Noir haciéndolo caer- "¡AUCH!"

Ojo Oscuro hizo girar su bastón otra vez, lo apoya en su hombro y sonríe.

"Podré no ver nada, pero estos poderes hacen más agudos mis otros 4 sentidos, y mi bastón emite un sonar de radar, no veo nada pero a la vez lo veo todo"

"Grandioso, al fin un rival digno para este par, ahora quítales sus miraculous" -dijo Hawk Moth

Claude veía todo desde la entrada escondido.

"Ay que dura pelea" -se alejó

"Debes ayudarlos" -dijo Vamp

"!¿Tú otra vez?! ¿Que no entiendes que ya no quiero verte?"

"Ya te dije que tú no decides eso, ellos te necesitan, a Nightbat"

"Entiende de una vez que no volveré a ser Nightbat, París tiene sus héroes, Italia tuvo los suyos y 3 están muertos"

"Escucha ¿Crees que no me siento mal también, sus Kwamis eran mis amigos? Ellos 2 te necesitan lo sé, sé que esto es difícil, pero es lo que te define"

"Ya dije que no"

"¡Oye, el cinturón te eligió por algo, y mientras lo tengas eres Nightbat!"

"Haberlo dicho antes" -Claude se quitó el cinturón

"¿Claude que haces?"

Con el cinturón en brazos lo arrojó a la basura.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"¡Terminar con esto! ¡Es por ti y por tus Kwamis que perdí a mis amigos y a mi amada! No te quiero volver a ver, ahora vete" -dijo

Vamp estaba que no lo creía.

"... Yo vine para obedecerte, si quieres que me vaya está bien" -se fue

Ladybug y Chat Noir lograron escapar de Ojo Oscuro y se alejaron al otro lado de la calle.

"Increíble cómo ese chico invidente nos dio una paliza" -dijo Chat Noir

"El akuma debe estar en su bastón, hay que quitárselo" -dijo Ladybug

"¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos sin que sepa que estamos cerca? Es como Daredevil: sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor aún sin verlo"

"Estoy pensando, no te veo a ti pensar"

"Es porque tengo la mente en ti"

"Ahora no gatito, deja tu mente para pensar en qué hacer"

Ojo Oscuro salió de la escuela, golpeó el suelo con su bastón, el radar captó las escaleras, de un salto las evitó, volvió a golpear el suelo, con el radar llegó al extremo de la calle. Con el radar captó los autos y empezó a avanzar.

"Habrá que planear una estrategia, sígueme" -Ladybug y Chat Noir se alejaron

En lo que Ojo Oscuro avanzaba un auto frenó en seco frente suyo, eran Natalie y el chofer de Adrien.

"¡Oye!" -gritó Natalie y el chofer tocó el claxon

Ojo Oscuro gritó y se arrodilló con las manos en sus oídos, al parecer con sus sentidos muy agudos los ruidos fuertes le afectan.

"¡No puedes caminar por la calle cuando hay autos ¿Estás ciego o qué?!"

Ojo Oscuro se levantó con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Si lo estoy!" -les disparó cegándolos- "y ustedes también lo están"

Cuando cruzó la calle se quejaba por el golpe de sonido.

"Hawk Moth ese ruido me afectó y mucho" -la marca apareció

"Eso sí es un problema, pero tranquilo, siempre que Ladybug y Chat Noir no lo sepan todo estará bien, ahora traeme sus miraculous"

 **-En la casa Agreste**

Claude entró a la casa.

"¡Madre volví!"

Apareció Gabriel.

"Claude, Natalie iba a recogerlos"

"¿Enserio? Ah mira creo que llegaron tarde"

"¿Y Adrien?"

"¿No ha llegado?" -Claude se preocupó

"Llamaré a Natalie" -llamó a su celular- "¿Natalie dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Adrien?" -Natalie le respondió- "¿Que no ves nada? ¿Un chico ciego con un bastón mágico que?"

Claude sabía que hablaba de Ojo Oscuro.

"Tío voy a salir" -salió

"Adiós Natalie" -colgó- "¡Claude!"

Claude corrió pero se detuvo en el portón y se apoyó en este.

"Debo salvar a mi primo, pero… ¿A quién engaño? No pude salvar a mis amigos no podré salvar a Adrien, yo jamás fui el mejor de los 4, siempre me apoyé en mis amigos, jamás pude hacer nada solo" -se sentó, abrazó sus piernas y agachó su cabeza para llorar

En lo que lloraba sintió una presencia, alzó la mirada y vio a Vamp quien tenía el miraculous en sus manos.

"... ¿Ahora qué quieres?"

"Supuse que necesitarías esto"

"Aunque quiera eso nunca he sido el prodigio más destacado de los 4"

"Eso no debe detenerte, Ladybug y Chat Noir te necesitan lo presiento"

"Sólo seré una carga" -se puso de pie y se regresaba a la casa- "puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no te des esperanzas"

Regresó al cuarto de Adrien, acomodaba su equipaje, en eso en lo que tomó su mochila se cayó de esta una memoria USB, lo recogió.

"¿Y esto?"

"Es el discurso de Gia, el día de su graduación hace 3 meses, le pidió a Draco grabarlo porque Fabrizio, Brina y tú estaban luchando ese día con un akuma ese día, ellos ya lo vieron y yo lo puse en tu mochila"

Claude estaba dudoso, pero al final la colocó en la computadora. Reprodujo el video, en él estaba ella con una gota y un birrete ambos azules.

"Es sencillo sentir esperanzas en un día muy hermoso como este... pero también habrá días oscuros en el futuro" -decía Gia (su voz es la de Carly de iCarly en la última temporada)- "habrá días en los que se sientan solos... y es donde más esperanza deben recuperar" -Claude oía todo- "no importa si creen que no existe, o si se sienten perdidos deben prometerme... que van a aferrarse a la esperanza" -decía- "mantengan la vida, debemos superar el sufrimiento, y deseo para todos, que mantengan la fe, y aunque fracasemos, ¿Qué mejor forma hay para vivir? Mientras vemos aquí, a aquellos que nos ayudaron a llegar a lo que somos, sé que parece una despedida, pero llevaremos un fragmento de nosotros a... cada cosa que logremos, para no olvidar quienes somos... y quienes debemos ser, pasé los mejores años de mi vida con ustedes, y los extrañaré"

Claude sonreía con lágrimas.

 **-Cerca de la Torre Eiffel**

El padre de Lance estaba buscándolo por todas partes. Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron.

"¡Ladybug, Chat Noir!"

Ellos oyeron y se le acercaron.

"Ayúdenme, perdí a mi hijo" -les mostró una foto- "es ciego de nacimiento y sólo puede estar en peligro"

"¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez?" -preguntó Chat Noir

"Lo llevé a comer una hamburguesa, le di la espalda por 2min para comprarle una malteada, lo rechazaron en la preparatoria y dije que iría a quejarme con el alcalde"

"¿El alcalde? Debe ser ahí su siguiente golpe" -dijo Ladybug

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Bueno verá… ¿Cómo decírselo de forma tranquila?"

"Su hijo fue embrujado por un hombre llamado Hawk Moth y convertido en un villano llamado Ojo Oscuro que siente lo que hay a su alrededor y con su bastón deja ciegos a otros y posiblemente esté en el ayuntamiento"

"... ¡¿Que mi hijo qué?!"

"Chat Noir dije de forma tranquila"

"No había tiempo, no se preocupe señor buscaremos a su hijo, le quitaremos el akuma y lo volveremos a la normalidad"

Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron y se desplazaron por los techos para llegar al ayuntamiento.

 **-En la entrada del ayuntamiento**

"¡Papi no veo nada, ayúdame!" -gritaba Chloe

"Relájate princesa hallaré la forma de devolverte la vista, pero tápate esos ojos sin ofender" -dijo el alcalde

Chloe se puso lentes oscuros.

Tocaron a las puertas y estas se abrieron de una patada.

"¡¿Quién patió las puertas?!" -gritó el alcalde

Ojo Oscuro entró- "¿El Alcalde André Bourgeois?" -preguntó

"Soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy Ojo Oscuro"

"Papá es él el que me hizo esto"

"¡¿Tú cegaste a mi hija?!"

"¡Ella se burló de mi por ser ciego y usted les prohibió el estudio en su escuela a los discapacitados!"

"... Yo… bueno…"

"Bien que no puede tener estudiantes discapacitados, pero apuesto que esta ciudad lo rechazaría si usted lo fuera" -le apuntó con su bastón- "prepárate París, tendrás un alcalde que lo verá todo negro"

Estaba apunto de disparar cuando el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó en su brazo, luego ella tiró de él lanzándolo al suelo.

"¡¿Ustedes otra vez?!" -Ojo Oscuro se puso de pie

"Lance tu padre está preocupado por ti, sólo danos el bastón y todo estará bien" -dijo Ladybug

"Que soy OJO OSCURO" -lanzó un rayo al dúo, ellos evadían sus ataques- "¡Estense quietos!"

Chat Noir dio un salto al aire y lanzó su bastón que golpeó a Ojo Oscuro derribándolo.

"Esa no la vi venir"

"Chat Noir quítale el bastón"

Chat Noir se acercó corriendo a él, pero no esperó que Ojo Oscuro le disparara cegándolo.

"¡AHH NO VEO NADA!"

Le dio un bastonazo que lo lanzó por la ventana rompiéndola.

"¡Chat Noir!" -gritaron Ladybug, Chloe y el alcalde

"¡Perfecto Ojo Oscuro, Chat Noir ahora está indefenso, quítame su miraculous, el anillo en su mano derecha!"

Ojo Oscuro con ayuda de su bastón salió del ayuntamiento y se acercó a Chat Noir.

"Yo tomaré esto" -tomó su mano para quitarle su anillo

Ladybug saltó de la ventana y con su yoyo enredó la pierna de Chat Noir para alejarlo de Ojo Oscuro.

"Si quieres nuestros miraculous 1ro céganos a ambos Ojo Oscuro"

"Será un placer"

Ladybug vio a todos los espectadores viendo la pelea.

"Váyanse o acabarán ciegos todos"

"¿Bromeas? Esto es oro para mi blog" -dijo Alya grabando todo, con Nino a su lado- "¡Ladybug cuidado!"

Pero fue tarde, Ojo oscuro la golpeó con su bastón.

"Ok… se acabó la Ladybug que es linda"

Desplegó su yoyo y empezó a lanzarlo a diestra y siniestra, Ojo Oscuro evadía cada golpe, pero cada vez era más difícil.

"¡Ladybug!" -Alya llamó su atención- "intenta esto" -le mostró un dibujo de un movimiento que hizo Alya de Ladybug

Ladybug no necesitó estudiarlo, Alya se lo había mostrado días antes. Ladybug movió su yoyo con destreza, el yoyo terminó en su pie, dio una voltereta hacia enfrente impulsando el yoyo con el pié, este fue volando hacia Ojo Oscuro que lo golpeó en la cara, los espectadores vieron eso y gritaron.

"¡Esto vale oro!" -gritó Alya quien grababa todo

Los gritos afectaban la audición aguda de Ojo Oscuro.

"¡CÁLLENSE!" -gritó y todos se callaron

Ojo Oscuro golpeó el bastón activando el radar. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo, Ojo Oscuro lo atrapó con su bastón, pero ella planeaba eso, ella tiraba para quitárselo.

"¡Dame el bastón!"

"¡No, es mío!"

Ladybug seguía tirando, a modo que el bastón apuntaba a ella.

"¡Mal error Ladybug!" -disparó un rayo cegador que golpeó a Ladybug

"¡AAAHHHH MIS OJOS!"

"¡Ladybug no!" -gritaron Alya y Nino

Todos veían asustados como Ojo Oscuro con su bastón aún enredado en el yoyo iba arrastrando a Ladybug hasta que la dejó al lado de Chat Noir y con el yoyo los amarró a ambos.

"¡Escuchen ciudad de París, y sean testigos de como yo, el chico ciego del que pensaron no llegaría a nada, derroté a Ladybug y Chat Noir!"

Se agachó estando frente a ambos.

"Ya tengo tus miraculous amigo mío" -dijo Ojo Oscuro con la marca apareciendo en su rostro

"¡Excelente! Por fin, después de 2 años de lidiar con estos 2, ¡Al fin sus miraculous son míos! Traelos aquí Ojo Oscuro y tus poderes serán permanentes"

"Si Hawk Moth"

Tomó la mano de Chat Noir, tomó su anillo y ya iba a quitárselo, pero un objeto volador golpeó su mano y se volvió humo café.

"¡AUCH! Eso no lo vi venir, !¿Quién me golpeó?!"

"¡AQUÍ ARRIBA!"

Todos vieron arriba, vieron una silueta café, cayó en picada, todos pensaron que se daría un porrazo pero sorprendentemente de su espalda salieron alas de vampiro café, y voló para golpear a Ojo Oscuro.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"

Todos lo vieron volando a 3m de Ojo Oscuro, ya que lo vieron bien, era un chico rubio con el pelo peinado hacia enfrente, orejas de murciélago, traje café completo parecido al traje de Chat Noir, pero sin la campanilla y la cola, sus ojos eran cubiertos por lentes oscuros cafés con los visores negros, estaba armado con un arco y un carcaj de 25 flechas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy 1 de los prodigios de Japón, el último podría decirse, venido desde Italia donde mi equipo y yo fuimos sus héroes hasta que sólo quedé yo, el aire es mi dominio, la oscuridad mi aliado, mi nombre… es Nightbat"

Así es, el joven Batman italiano era Claude, usando su traje de héroe, la hebilla de su cinturón ahora era café con el símbolo del murciélago.

"Jamás oí de ti" -dijo Ojo Oscuro

"Bueno mis amigos y mi amada murieron, planeaba retirarme, pero ahora sé que soy Nightbat y lo seguiré siendo por mucho tiempo"

La marca de mariposa apareció en el rostro de Ojo Oscuro.

"Ojo Oscuro, él también tiene un miraculous, en su cinturón quítaselo" -dijo Hawk Moth

"Al final te pasará lo mismo que a Ladybug y Chat Noir" -golpeó el bastón contra el suelo activando el radar, pero Nightbat como volaba el radar no lo captó

"No te detecto, ¿Qué pasa?"

"... Ya capto, como yo no toco el suelo él no puede verme"

Alzó vuelo y lo atrapó llevándoselo volando.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Tranquilo te soltaré!" -lo soltó en el campanario de la iglesia, golpeó la campaña causando un ensordecedor ruido

Ojo Oscuro se tapaba los oídos y gritaba entre dientes.

Nightbat aterrizó frente suyo, Ojo Oscuro golpeó el suelo con su bastón, Nightbat iba a golpearlo con su arco pero Ojo Oscuro se agachó golpeando la campana, causando otro ruido que hizo que Ojo Oscuro se cubriera los oídos. Nightbat notó eso y lo regresó frente al ayuntamiento.

"¡Ladybug!" -la llamó

"¡¿Quién me llamó?!" -gritó

"Usa tu amuleto encantado, tu yoyo está a 2m a tu izquierda"

Ladybug fue gateando hasta que lo encontró.

"¡Amuleto encantado!" -alzó el yoyo al aire desplegando miles de mariquitas que se transformaron en tubos de metal que cayeron al suelo causando ruido que afectó a Ojo Oscuro, sólo pudo atrapar 1- "¿Tubos de metal?"

"¿Para qué queremos esto?" -dijo Chat Noir

"No sé, estando así no puedo usar mi mirada especial"

"Pero yo sí sé qué hacer con ellos" -tomó el yoyo de Ladybug y el bastón de Chat Noir

Tomó 2 tubos y los golpeó contra ellos aturdiendo a Ojo Oscuro, luego los clavó contra el suelo causando más ruido, con el yoyo de Ladybug tomó los demás, los puso en su carcaj, alzó vuelo y los disparó con su arco alrededor de él encerrándolo y aturdiéndolo, luego con el bastón de Chat Noir corrió golpeando los tubos con fuerza. Ojo Oscuro estaba de rodillas con las manos en sus oídos gritando de desesperación.

Aprovechó eso para entrar y quitarle el bastón para romperlo de un rodillazo y salió el akuma.

"¡Ladybug!" -le dio el yoyo en la mano- "todo tuyo"

"No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma" -abrió el yoyo revelando el interior brillante luego lo hizo girar- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!"

"Está a 3m en diagonal 49°"

Marinette hizo caso, lanzó el yoyo y capturó el akuma.

"Te tengo" -abrió el yoyo liberando el akuma- "adiós mariposita, ¡Ladybug milagrosa!"" -lanzó un tubo al cielo

El tubo explotó convirtiéndose en varias mariquitas que curaron a los ciegos y arreglaron todo lo que pasó y les regresó la vista a Chloe, Kim, Natalie, el chofer, Chat Noir y ella, al final Ojo Oscuro se envolvió en neblina negra volviendo a ser Lance y el bastón se arregló.

"¡Ganamos!" -Ladybug y Chat Noir se dieron el puño

"Si lo hicimos" -Nightbat se unió con el puño

"Muchas gracias ¿Nightbat cierto?"

"Si, de nada"

"Oye debiste pelear muy bien para haberlo vencido, deberías considerar unírtenos, necesitamos a alguien a alguien como tú en el equipo, necesitamos ojos en el cielo"

"Chat Noir de seguro sólo nos ayudó esta vez"

"No, de hecho seguiré en la labor de héroe y… si, será un honor salvar París junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"Pues bienvenido al equipo"

El padre de Lance llegó.

"¡Lance!" -corrió a socorrerlo- "hijo"

"¿Papa?"

"Tranquilo Lance, aquí estoy"

"Oye" -los llamaron y vieron (bueno solo el padre) a Chat Noir dándole el bastón a Lance- "lamentamos que pasarás por esto"

"Gracias por liberarme de ese embrujo, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando al… querer dejar ciegos a todos" -tocó la cabeza de Chat Noir para saber cómo es- "... oye te conozco, eres el chico de la prepa a la que fuimos papá y yo"

Ladybug y Nightbat prestaron atención, Chat Noir estaba nervioso.

"Ah, no sé de qué hablas amigo, yo jamás te he visto"

"No no no espera tu nombre ¿Cuál era? Ahh… Adr…"

"Bueno ya hay que irnos, Mi Lady tu batería"

Ladybug notó sus aretes, de 5 manchas le quedaban 4.

"Es cierto hasta pronto" -los 3 se fueron

"Adrien Agreste no me dejó terminar" -dijo Lance

"¿El hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste?"

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"¡NOOO, ESTUVE TAN CERCA, SUS MIRACULOUS ERAN CASI MÍOS! Y todo por culpa de ese murciélago, pero algún día tendré sus miraculous Ladybug y Chat Noir… y tú también Nightbat" -la ventana se cerró

 **-En la casa Agreste**

Nightbat como volaba llegó antes a la casa Agreste, entró por la ventana de su cuarto y volvió a ser Claude.

"Vaya no fue tan difícil"

"Me alegra que recapacitaras" -dijo Vamp

"Lo sé, tenías razón, ellos 2 iban a necesitarme"

Pero de repente Chat Noir entró por la ventana y se transformó en Adrien.

"Wow qué desafío tan difícil"

"¡¿Adrien?!"

Adrien se dio cuenta de eso y vio a Claude… y a Vamp.

"¿Eres Nightbat/Chat Noir?"

"... Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar" -dijo Claude

 **-En la feria**

El dueño de la feria estaba en la entrada con varios espectadores.

"Oye Marinette hiciste el traje que te dije"

"Jejeje si… tu diseño fue bueno"

"¡Bienvenidos al parque "Circeland", un lugar divertido para hijos y padres por igual!" -todos aplauden mientras rompe el listón y todos entran

"Gracias por invitarnos" -dijo Nino junto a Adrien y Claude (él pagó su entrada)- "yo digo que subamos 1ro a la montaña rusa"

"SIII" -todos fueron corriendo dejando atrás a Adrien y Claude

"... Nuestra vida será diferente ahora que sabemos que soy Chat Noir y tú Nightbat" -dijo Adrien

"Pero esto quedará entre nosotros" -dijo Claude

"¡Oigan!" -los llamaron y vieron a Lance con su padre

"Hey es Lance"

"Oye Adrien sólo quiero decir que gracias" -dijo Lance- "gracias… Chat Noir"

"Ah oye… no sé lo que dices no tengo idea de lo que… no le digan a nadie ¿Si?"

"Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros" -dijo Lance- "adivinen, el alcalde revocó la regla de discapacitados, mañana me verán en la escuela como su compañero"

"Oye bien por ti"

Lance y su padre se despidieron, de repente Adrien, Claude y Marinette oyeron sirenas de policía.

"Alya guarda mi lugar voy al baño" -Marinette se salió de la fila

Adrien y Claude se escondieron tras una carpa.

"¡Tikki mata, SIII!"

"¡Plaga las garras!"

"¡Vamp a volar!"

Los 3 Kwamis se fusionaron con los miraculous, los 3 héroes iban por techo y volando con la misión de vencer al mal.

* * *

 **-Fin del capítulo 1-**


	2. Karate Chef

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Vicky2407.** Gracias, me halagas.

 **Lady rinko.** Gracias.

 **Princess Viris Potter.** Bueno me declaro culpable, lo de la hija del presidente no me fijé. No es lindo perder a tus seres queridos. No, no habrá triángulo, Claude ama a Gia, y siempre la amará.

* * *

 **Episodio inspirado en el episodio 14 de la serie: Kung Food**

 **Intro:** watch?v=G7hnHGfytL0

* * *

 **Hoy les presento: Karate Chef**

En la escuela estaban todos los alumnos reunidos, el director estaba frente a ellos.

"¡La rifa está hecha, gracias por haber participado en el concurso de juntas más envolturas de dulces! ¡Espero que no haya sido sólo por el premio y haya sido más por reciclar!" -dijo desde el micrófono- "los 3 1os lugares, nuestros 3 afortunados ganadores son…" -vio el sobre

Mantuvo pausa dramática para inquietar a sus alumnos.

"¡Claude Agreste!"

Todos aplaudieron, otros se quejaron.

"¡El total de envolturas que Claude consiguió fueron 281 envolturas! ¡Ven aquí Claude!" -Claude se puso al lado del director- "¡¿Cómo le hiciste?!"

"¡Pues parte de las envolturas las conseguí porque bueno… adoro los dulces, otra parte las conseguí de niños a los que se los pedía!"

"¡El 2do ganador de nuestro concurso es…!" -vio la hoja- "¡Alya Césaire!"

Hubo más aplausos y quejas.

"¡El total de envolturas que ella consiguió es de 347, Alya ven!"

Alya subió.

"¡¿Cómo le hiciste?!"

"¡Hubo ayer una convención de dulces!"

"¡Ah sí, para buscar nuevos dulces para vender!"

"¡Si, fui con mi abuela y mis hermanas porque lloraban por ir, aproveché para llevar bolsas y llenarlas con envolturas!"

"¡Y ahora nuestro 3er ganador, con un total de 629 envolturas es… Chloe Bourgeois!"

Esta vez en lugar de aplausos y quejas eran sólo quejas.

"¡Ya no reclamen!" -ordenó el director, Chloe se acercó con aire de presumida- "¡¿Cómo le hiciste Chloe?!"

"¡Pues… soy generosa es todo!"

"Y también hija del alcalde" -susurró Alya a Claude y río

"¡Bueno como fueron los 3 afortunados!" -sacó 3 sobres de su bolsillo- "¡Aquí tienen su premio!"

Los 3 abrieron los sobres, dentro habían 3 tickets adornados estilo japonés.

"¿Qué es esto?" -preguntó Alya

"¡Son 3 cupones de cena gratis para 2 personas en el nuevo restaurante japonés que se inaugurará hoy!"

Los demás aplaudieron.

"¿Cena para 2?" -Chloe ya estaba incinuando- "¿Me pregunto a quién llevaré?" -vio a Adrien de reojo

Claude notó eso, Adrien ya le había dicho que ella era muy orgullosa, malvada y varias veces intentó que fuera su novio.

"Pues espero que no sea mi primo porque él viene conmigo" -dijo Claude

Chloe oyó eso e hizo un puchero. Marinette suspiró aliviada de que Adrien iría con su primo.

 **-Esa misma noche**

Todos estaban en el restaurante, Claude y Adrien, Alya invitó a Nino, y Chloe a Marinette, ¿La razón? Pues como Adrien iba con Claude planeó invitar a Sabrina, pero ella dijo que no le gustaba el sushi, y ni modo de invitar a su padre porque a él lo invitó personalmente el dueño, Kim quiso ir con ella pero ella le dijo que no, ningún otro le dijo que sí, y no podía ir sola porque el cupón es válido si llevas a alguien, no tuvo otra alternativa.

"No puedo creer que aceptara venir contigo"

"Oye a mi tampoco me agradó la idea, pero vele el lado bueno comerás gratis"

"Ya las 2, vamos a sentarnos" -dijo Nino

El restaurante tenía un aire japonés, armaduras samurái, algunas armas del oriente como katanas, shurikens, dagas, etc… y en el techo había un dragón oriental colgado.

"Ah miren que buen ambiente, me siento en el auténtico Japón" -dijo Alya

Los 6 se sentaron en la misma mesa, era de esas mesas que tienen el asador ya incluido, sólo esa mesa tenía ya el asador, la freidora, etc… Fueron recibidos por un hombre como de 75 años, con ropa de chef japonés.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no resutoran `orientarudoragon" e yōkoso" -dijo en japonés (traducción: Hola, sean bienvenidos a mi restaurante "El Dragón Oriental")

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Adrien qué dijo?" -preguntó Marinette

"No sé, yo hablo chino no japonés"

"Espera tengo una app" -dijo Marinette y habló por el traductor del celular- "perdón, no hablamos japonés"

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashitachiha nihongo ga hanasemasen" -dijo el traductor

"Yo hablo su lengua jovencitos" -dijo el chef para luego reírse [su voz es la de Pat Morita (Q.E.P.D.) cuando hizo al Sr. Miyagi en Karate Kid 1, 2, 3 y 4]- "sólo quería ver sus caras, les dije que bienvenidos al Dragón Oriental"

"¿Usted viene de Japón o tiene parientes allá?"

"Yo soy de allá, nací ahí, crecí ahí, aprendí a cocinar ahí, veo que vinieron a la inauguración felicidades no muchos pueden sólo los invitados"

"De hecho tenemos estos" -Claude, Alya y Chloe muestran sus cupones

"Oh, cupones de cena gratis para 2, bien por ustedes es difícil conseguirlas, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?"

"Un concurso escolar, ¿Ya nos puede dar nuestra comida gratis?"

"Chloe las cosas se piden por favor" -dijo Adrien

"Vean en sus menús y digan lo que quieren"

Los 6 jóvenes toman sus menús y revisan entre tantos platillos.

"Vaya todo se ve tan bueno, yo comeré… gyōza" -ordenó Adrien

"Yo pediré, algo de ramen" -ordenó Claude

"Yo comeré sopa miso" -ordenó Marinette

"Ach, yo odio la sopa, a mi deme sushi" -ordenó Chloe

"¿Oiga que es… ku… kushi… katsu, kushikatsu?" -preguntó Nino

"Ah es una brocheta de carne frita"

"Ah, sí deme eso" -ordenó

"Entonces yo voy a ordenar tonkatsu" -ordenó Alya

"Hai" -dijo el chef

"¿Le duele algo?" -preguntó Nino

"No Nino, hai es sí en japonés" -dijo Marinette

El chef iba preparando la comida, puso a freír la carne, preparaba el caldo para la sopa miso y el ramen, para el ramen puso a hervir tallarines, la maza para la gyōza, el arroz y el pescado para el sushi.

"Hey, ¿Ese no és el rockero del que me hablaron?" -Claude señaló una mesa

"Oye si, es Jagged Stone" -dijo Nino, ellos saludan y él los saluda- "y justo ahora que llevo mis nuevos audífonos Jagged Stone, le pediría que me los autografíe pero no quiero molestarlo mientras come"

"Ah yo lo haré" -Claude se los quitó, intentaron detenerlo pero fue tarde- "¿Disculpe es usted Jagged Stone?"

"Si ¿Y usted?"

"Soy Claude Agreste, me mudé hace unos días, oiga ¿Podría autografiar estos audífonos?"

"Oye son mi marca de audífonos con gusto" -saca una pluma

"Que diga para Nino"

Jagged los firma- "eres nuevo ¿Eh? Entonces aún no has oído mi música"

"Un día de estos" -se regresó con sus compañeros- "aquí tienes Nino"

El chef les sirve su comida.

"Como dirían aquí… bon appétit" -dijo el chef para seguir cocinando

"Miren que rico se ve"

 **-20min después**

Ya los chicos habían terminado su comida.

"Yo digo que pidamos algo para llevar" -sugirió Adrien

Ven llegar al chef junto con un joven de 25 años.

"Voy a ir a recibir la mercancía, encárgate del asador"

"Si maestro" -dijo el joven (su voz es como la de Ralph Macchio cuando hace a Daniel en Karate Kid 1, 2 y 3)

"Ah y no vayas a hacer tus espectáculos de karate, ya tienes 2 advertencias"

"Si"

El chef se fue y el joven fue directo al asador donde vio a los jóvenes.

"¿Qué gustarían?"

"¿Y el chef?"

"¿Mi maestro? Fue por un encargo, mientras yo me encargo de la comida"

"Ah mira, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"A mi me pueden tutear, me llamo Kesuke Morimoto, ¿Qué gustan?"

"Queremos estas para llevar" -Marinette le señaló lo que habían pedido

"Hai" -Kesuke empezó a cocinar mientras los 6 jóvenes bebían té

"Mmm… oye, ¿Qué hace verde el té verde?" -preguntó Nino

"Oh Antiguo Secreto Japonés Ancestral"

"Ay vamos puedes decirnos" -dijo Marinette

"Ya lo hice" -sacó una caja de té verde- "son unas bolsitas muy baratas"

La caja decía "Antiguo Secreto Japonés Ancestral". Kesuke seguía cocinando y empacando, sólo le faltaba el platillo de Adrien.

"Oye Kesuke" -Adrien llamó su atención- "¿Oímos que sabes karate?"

"Oh sí, lo he estudiando, soy cinturón marrón, voy para el negro, pero para eso debo ir a Japón"

"¿Y sabes cocinar con Karate?" -preguntó Claude

"Si, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, mi maestro dice que no lo haga otra vez"

"Oh vamos, sólo esta vez, tu maestro no está y es sólo un platillo"

"... Bueno está bien, pero sólo por esta vez"

Kesuke sacó los ingredientes y con maestría los corta, todos prestaban atención, lanza los ingredientes al asador, aplana la masa a golpes, al final ya tenía toda la gyōza preparada, todos aplauden.

"Gracias muchas gracias son un público maravilloso y…" -se calló al ver al chef con brazos cruzados- "ahh maestro hola"

"Por una vez, sólo me voy y ya andas alardeando, te dije que la cocina es tradicional, no se combinan 2 técnicas tradicionales, has traído deshonra a tu familia… retírate ahora mismo, voy a irme, cuando vuelva no quiero verte, espera a que tu padre lo sepa" -se fue

Kesuke bajó la mirada.

"Oye yo… lo siento" -dijo Adrien

"No es tu culpa, es mía, siempre quise demostrarle a mi maestro que el karate y la cocina pueden ir de la mano, pero él siempre fue muy tradicional, él me conoce desde bebé y siempre creí que no me veía con buena cara"

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Cómo es posible que tu jefe te conozca desde bebé?" -preguntó Marinette

"... Es mi abuelo"

"¡¿Tu abuelo?!" -ella gritó sorprendida- "¿Y aún así te despidió?"

"Él toma el 90% de su vida en su trabajo, pienso que prefiere más ser chef que ser hombre de familia, no creo que me entiendan"

"Yo si te entiendo" -le prestaron atención a Adrien- "a veces pienso que mi padre prefiere ser más 1 diseñador de modas que ser padre"

"... Perdón por meter ese tema, mejor me voy ya" -Kesuke se fue

"Siento lástima por ese hombre" -dijo Marinette

"Deberíamos hablar con el chef, ni mi padre me despediría si trabajara para él" -dijo Adrien

"Háganlo ustedes yo me voy… porque no quiero" -Chloe se fue

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

La ventana se abre.

"Un joven que quiso ganarse el amor de su abuelo sólo obtuvo su decepción, una receta perfecta para el caos" -una mariposa se posa en su mano, la envuelve con la otra mano y la llena de oscuridad- "vuela mi malvado akuma, y demonízalo"

 **-En la entrada del restaurante**

Kesuke se sentó en una banca, tenía sus utensilios en una bolsa, sacó un viejo cucharón de madera que le dio su padre.

"¿Por qué mi abuelo no me escucha?"

El akuma voló y se posó en el cucharón. Kesuke alzó la mirada con una cara de confusión y aparece la marca de mariposa en su rostro.

"Karate Chef, soy Hawk Moth, eres el chef adecuado para esta cocina, con tus habilidades de cocina y karate la comida estará bajo tu control, y tengo un pedido, quiero los miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nightbat"

"... Le probaré a mi maestro que está equivocado" -se puso de pie para ser envuelto en neblina negra

 **-En el restaurante**

"No quiero seguir hablando del tema" -dijo el chef

"Pero él es su nieto" -dijo Adrien

"La cocina es una cosa y la familia otra" -dijo

"Oiga ya ni mi padre"

"Debió ver cómo estaba el pobre, lo lastimó… aquí" -dijo Marinette poniendo la mano en el pecho

"Ya tienen su comida vuelvan cuando quieran ahora ha váyanse" -él se alejaba

"Kesuke tenía razón" -inició Claude- "ama más la cocina que a su familia, le apuesto que más que a su hijo"

El chef se detuvo a meditar, se dio la vuelta para hablar pero de repente la los platos y razones empezaban a temblar, todos se asustaron por eso, al final la comida cobró vida, el sushi golpeaba a los clientes, los tallarines se alargaban y los amarraban, todos gritaban e intentaron huir pero la comida cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?"

Una figura cayó de pie en la mesa del asador.

"JAJAJA" -era Kesuke transformado en Karate Chef- "es de mala educación dejar la mesa sin terminarse su comida, ahora la comida terminará con ustedes" -su piel era roja, tenía un gi (se le dice gi al traje que se usa en el karate) color azul sin mangas, con un cinturón marrón, no usaba zapatos, tenía una banda en la frente hecha de alga para el sushi, en la espalda tiene un bordado de un plato con variedades de comida japonesa

"¿Kesuke?"

"Soy Karate Chef, y el karate y la comida son mis armas más letales" -con el cucharón movió las algas y con ellas amarró a su abuelo- "te haré entender que estás equivocado conmigo"

"Jamás me equivoco, la cocina y el karate no van juntos"

"Entonces te convertiré en rollitos, SAMURÁIS" -la comida controlada se metió dentro de las armaduras las cuales empezaron a moverse y se armaron con katanas- "preparen el asador, haré rollo de chef a la plancha" -dijo de forma sádica

El chef se asustó- "¡AUXILIO!" -gritó

En medio de todos los gritos e intentos de huida Adrien y Claude fueron al baño de hombres y Marinette al de mujeres. Sus Kwamis salieron de sus escondites.

"Hay que transformarse" -dijo Adrien

"¿De por casualidad no trajiste algo de camembert en medio de esta crisis de cocineros?" -preguntó Plaga

"¿Alimentas a tu Kwami con queso apestoso?"

"Por una extraña razón a él me gusta, ¿Con qué alimentas al tuyo?"

"A Vamp le gustan las salchichas, pero no nos salgamos del tema" -dijo Claude preparando su cinturón- "¡Vamp a volar!" -Vamp se fusionó con la hebilla y Claude se transformó en Nightbat

"Cierto" -prepara su anillo- "¡Plaga las garras!" -Plaga se fusiona con el anillo y Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir

Marinette estaba en el baño de mujeres.

"Hay que salvar a ese hombre"

"Lo harás Marinette" -dijo Tikki

Marinette preparó sus aretes- "¡Tikki motas (oí mal era motas no mata), SIII!" -Tikki se fusionó con los aretes y Marinette se transformó en Ladybug, luego los 3 salen del baño- "¿Chat Noir? ¿Nightbat?"

"¿Ladybug?" -dijeron ambos

"No sé ustedes 2 pero yo tengo hambre" -dijo Chat Noir

"Pues comamos algo" -dijo Ladybug

"Que cada quien pague lo suyo" -dijo Nightbat

Llegan con Karate Chef el cual tenía listo el asador y a su abuelo atado en algas.

"Ustedes deben ser Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nightbat" -dijo Karate Chef y aparece la marca de mariposa

"Si son ellos, quieren evitar que prepares tu platillo, debes darme sus miraculous y después haces lo que quieras con ellos"

"Mmm… gyōza preparada con carne de superhéroe, exquisito, samuráis atrápenlos"

Los samuráis corren dispuestos a atrapar a los 3 Prodigios, los 3 se asienten entre ellos, Nightbat tomó a Chat Noir y lo hizo girar para patear a 2 samuráis, Chat Noir repitió el proceso con Ladybug.

"¡Atrápenlos, y quítenles sus miraculous!" -ordenó Karate Chef señalándolos con el cucharón

Los samuráis se lanzaron a atacar, , 2 se armaron con katanas Chat Noir usó su bastón como espada y empezó un duelo con los 2, 3 tenían escudos y lanzas, Nightbat tomó 2 de sus flechas y las tomó a manera de espadas, otros 2 se armaron con naginatas, Ladybug hacía girar su yoyo lista para enfrentarlos.

"Eso los distraerá, mientras tengo algo pendiente contigo" -se acerca a su abuelo- "para que veas que el karate y la cocina hicieron a mis samuráis, fuertes… y deliciosos"

"Kesuke ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Soy tu abuelo!"

"Soy Karate Chef… y yo soy tu nieto y me despediste" -con cuchillos prepara los ingredientes en el asador

Chat Noir vio que ambos samuráis iban a atacar de ambos lados, Chat Noir saltó dejando su cuerpo en horizontal con las espadas pasando arriba y abajo de él, las espadas partieron a 1 por la cintura y a otro por el cuello venciéndolos, la comida perdió vida después de eso. Nightbat tomó 3 flechas y las disparó a matar a sus cabezas, pero se protegieron con sus escudos, las flechas explotaron en humo café en estos.

"Diablos" -tuvo una idea: tomó otras 3 apuntó a los 3 y disparó, los samuráis se cubrieron con los escudos, pero resultó que no les disparó, cuando se destaparon las disparó dándoles headshot, las flechas y sus cabezas se desintegraron venciéndolos- "eso"

Los 2 samuráis con naginatas se lanzaron a Ladybug pero ella se barrió entre ambos, enredó sus piernas con su yoyo, se puso de pie y tiró fuerte tirándolos al suelo. Ladybug saltó quedando sobre ellos y lanzó su yoyo enredándolo en sus cuellos y tira decapitándolos y derrotándolos.

"Hey Karate Chef, ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" -preguntó Nightbat desafiante

Él frunció el ceño, apretó fuerte su cucharón y con él controló de la bodega mucho arroz, algas, surimi, camarón, aguacate, almeja y salsa de soja, hizo una serie de katas, los ingredientes se preparaban y fusionaban, al final varios ingredientes se envolvieron en arroz que tomó forma de dragón, y el arroz se envolvió en alga, todos esos ingredientes tomaron forma de dragón (imaginen al dragón del Barrio Chino en la película El Aprendiz de Brujo, del mismo tamaño), un dragón de sushi que rugió, los espectadores gritaron asustados.

"... Tenías que preguntar" -dijo Ladybug mirándolo con la misma cara que ve a Chat Noir cuando este le coquetea y este le sonríe nervioso

"Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer" -dijo Karate Chef y también revive a sus samuráis- "¡Atrápenlos!"

El dragón escupió un líquido que golpeó a los 3 Prodigios y los estampó en la pared, ellos gritaron de dolor, el líquido estaba caliente.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" -preguntó Chat Noir

Ladybug acercó su nariz a su muñeca y olió- "salsa de soja" -dijo aguantando el dolor

"Esta cosa está caliente, mejor tener precaución"

El dragón rugió fuerte, se acomodó en pose de depredador.

"Conozco esa pose… ¡Háganse a un lado!" -Nightbat tomó a ambos de las manos, alzó vuelo y evadieron al dragón que atravesó la pared

"¡Miren Nightbat abrió una salida!" -gritó Nino y todos los civiles salieron corriendo, aumentaron velocidad al ver al dragón

Los 3 Prodigios salieron para ver al dragón alzar vuelo.

"Ya una vez nos enfrentamos a un dragón, bueno era un cocodrilo con alas (la serie, episodio "Villano de la Guitarra")" -dijo Chat Noir

El dragón en el aire disparó salsa de soja caliente, los 3 evadieron el ataque.

"Distráiganlo tengo un plan" -dijo Ladybug

"Te daremos todo el tiempo que quieras" -dijo Chat Noir y ambos gato y murciélago se levantan a pelear, el dragón dispara salsa de soja caliente a Chat Noir, pero él hizo girar su bastón neutralizando el chorro de soja

Nightbat disparaba flechas al dragón, desintegrando pedazos de él.

"¡Mi lady cuando quieras!"

Ladybug corrió al edificio atrás del dragón, corrió por la pared y saltó montada en el lomo del dragón, al sentirla el dragón se movía bruscamente para que ella cayera, Ladybug se sujetaba como podía, lanzó su yoyo enrolládolo en su cuello, se lanzó y se balanceó, corrió amarrando sus alas, corría y se balanceaba, una vez terminado tiró fuerte amarrándolo y este cayó.

"Listo"

"Wow Ladybug bien hecho" -dijo Nightbat

"Ya saben lo que dicen entre más grandes más grande es la caída" -dijo Ladybug- "ya resuelto este problema vamos por Kesuke"

Pero el dragón con fuerza soltó sus alas y alzó vuelo con Ladybug con él.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH AYUDA!"

"Ay no ¿Claude qué haremos? Están fuera de mi alcance"

"Tranquilo Adrien, estarán fuera de tu alcance pero no del mío" -dijo Nightbat abriendo alas- "sujétame y no te sueltes, me gusta ir rápido"

Chat Noir lo abrazó por la espalda y Nightbat alzó vuelo.

"¡AAAHHHH ESPERA NO TAN RÁPIDO!" -gritó

"¡No hay tiempo para ir lento Ladybug nos necesita!"

Llegaron con Ladybug y el dragón.

"¡Chicos!"

Se montaron y la liberaron.

"¡Mientras estamos aquí el chef está a unos minutos de volverse rollitos!" -gritó Chat Noir

"... ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Este dragón nos llevará a su rescate!" -gritó Nightbat

"¡¿Cómo?!"

Nightbat sacó una flecha- "¡Vampiflechas!" -activó su poder especial, la pinta de la flecha tomó forma de cabeza de murciélago

"¿Vampiflechas?"

"Si, miren esto" -ensartó la flecha en el lomo del dragón, la flecha se desintegró pero esta vez el humo marrón entró en el dragón, el cual se detuvo en el aire- "estas flechas especiales me permiten controlar al usuario al que se las arrojé miren, ¡Dragón regrésanos al restaurante!"

El dragón rugió y dio la vuelta regresando al restaurante donde Karate Chef estaba listo.

"Ya el horno está a temperatura perfecta, los ingredientes listos"

"¡Soy muy grande para caber en ese asador!"

"Por eso te voy a rebanar" -te su traje sacó 2 cuchillos

El chef ya estaba muy asustado, su nieto sonaba que hablaba en serio, en eso oyeron un rugido.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" -se abrió camino directo a la salida y vio cómo salsa de soja caliente destruyó a sus samuráis- "¿Qué rayos?" -salió corriendo para ver a los 3 Prodigios montados en el dragón de sushi- "dragón traidor"

"¡Escucha Kesuke, tienes hasta 3 para liberar al chef y darnos el cucharón o este dragón te hará sentir mucho dolor al golpearte con su cuerpo!" -gritó Chat Noir- "¡1!"

Karate Chef no se movía, estaba tieso viéndolos con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡... 2!"

Sonrió maliciosamente, alzó 2 brazos y una pierna, la pose de la grulla.

"¡... 3!"

"Ataca dragón" -ordenó Nightbat

El dragón volvió a rugir y se lanzó para golpear a su creador, pero en eso Karate Chef bajó lentamente los brazos como aleteo, saltó y conectó una patada en la barbilla del dragón haciéndolo explotar convirtiéndolo en miles de rollitos que cayeron tanto dentro como fuera del restaurante.

"Olvidaron que yo le di vida a ese dragón y si quiero se la puedo quitar" -con su cucharón lanzó un látigo de algas que Nightbat evadió volando pero atrapó a sus compañeros

"¡Amigos! No se preocupen los ayudaré" -oyó un tintineo y vio su cinturón que después de usar su ataque especial se le acababa la batería- "pero 1ro necesito recargar" -entró volando al restaurante entrando a la bodega

"¡No escaparás!" -dejó a Ladybug y Chat Noir amarrados junto a su abuelo y fue tras suyo

 **-En la bodega**

Cuando Nightbat s escondió la batería llegó a 0 volviendo a ser Claude.

"Oh vaya qué cansancio" -dijo Vamp en la mano de Claude

"No hay tiempo para descansos Vamp, hay que ayudar a mi primo" -encontró el refrigerador y lo abrió- "deben de haber salchichas por aquí"

Pero Karate Chef entró y Claude se escondió. A Karate Chef le apareció la madre de mariposa en su rostro.

"Karate Chef, debes aprovechar que Nightbat está en forma civil" -él ya sabía que al usar tu poder especial tu batería se agota- "quítale su miraculous, el cinturón"

La marca desapareció- "¿Dónde estás murciélago? Sal de donde quiera que estés" -lo buscaba, Claude buscaba nuevos escondites

"Vamp" -lo llamó susurrando- "entra al refrigerador y busca, cuando estés recargado búscame"

 **-En el área de comedores**

Los 3 intentaban liberarse.

"Chat Noir usa tu Gataclismo" -dijo Ladybug

"No puedo estando así, podría hacerme daño, además necesito alzar el brazo"

"Este es nuestro fin acéptenlo, terminaremos en el plato principal" -dijo el chef

"Que entusiasmo" -dijo Ladybug sonando sarcástica- "además nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan malo con su nieto que sólo quiso ver en usted al menos una vez un rostro de orgullo" -le reclamó

"¿Cómo que una vez?"

"Él dice que desde bebé usted no lo vio con buena cara, y quiso aprender sus pasos para que usted lo quisiera" -dijo Chat Noir

El chef bajó la mirada.

"Y ahora por usted estamos atrapados en algas para hacer sushi"

Chat Noir alzó la mirada con una cara de O_O.

"Mi Lady, ¿Repetirías eso que dijiste? Las 7 últimas palabras"

"¿Qué? ¿Que estamos atrapados en algas para hacer sushi?"

"Como no me di cuenta, estamos atrapados en algas"

"Que descubrimiento" -dijo el chef sonando sarcástico

"No entienden, estamos atrapados en algas, las algas son comestibles" -miró a ambos con caras de no entender- "¿No es obvio? Hay que comer para liberarnos, así" -Chat Noir agachó la cabeza para empezar a comer sus ataduras- "inténtenlo" -dijo con la boca llena

Ladybug y el chef intentaban hacerlo.

"No puedo el pecho me estorba" -dijo Ladybug

"Y yo tengo el cuello corto" -dijo el chef

"Todo radica en mi" -Chat Noir sigue comiendo la zona del hombro hasta que libera el brazo aflojando el alga y se libera- "¡Estoy libre!"

"Bien por ti gatito ahora libéranos" -dijo Ladybug

"Entendido" -de la mesa tomó 1 de los cuchillos del chef y cortó el alga- "listo"

Ambos se ponen de pie.

"Usted póngase seguro"

El chef se fue, pero antes vio 1 de los rollos que antes eran el dragón, lo tomó y se lo comió.

 **-En la bodega**

Vamp volvió con Claude.

"Listo cargado y preparado para una 2da ronda"

"¿Dónde estás murciélago?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" -apareció Claude otra vez transformado en Nightbat

"Elegiste un mal lugar para enfrentarme" -con su cucharón controló toda la comida que había ahí y la lanzó para atacar a Nightbat pero este logró evitar la comida ocultándose y corrió a la puerta donde estaban sus compañeros

"¿Nightbat estás bien?"

"Si Chat Noir estoy bien"

Karate Chef salió de la bodega rodeado de comida que flotaba a su alrededor.

"Detecté un patrón, cada que mueve el cucharón controla la comida, ahí debe tener el akuma"

"Cuando quieras mi Lady"

Ladybug alzó el yoyo al aire- "¡Amuleto encantado!" -el yoyo liberó varias mariquitas que se juntaron y convirtieron en un bumerang que ella atrapó- "¿Un bumerang?"

"¡Jajajajajaja, ¿Van a vencerme con un juguete australiano?!"

"Mira quien habla amigo tú lo has intentado con camarones y sushi" -dijo Chat Noir

"Sí, y sin éxito además" -dijo Nightbat

Él frunció el ceño, controló toda su comida, preparó una variedad de comida japonesa.

"¡Aquí tienen su almuerzo!" -los acribilló

Chat Noir se puso frente a Ladybug haciendo girar su bastón protegiéndola.

"¡Rápido antes de que me acalambre!"

Ladybug veía a todas partes, usó su mirada especial y los objetos que brillaron fueron un adorno de dragón colgado del techo, las cuerdas que lo sujetan, el cucharón y el bumerang.

"Eso es, Chat Noir necesito que quites las cuerdas que sujetan ese dragón menos la de soporte (la del centro)"

"Simón" -alzó el brazo- "¡Gataclismo!" -apareció una esfera negra en su mano que destruyó cerrando el puño

De un salto aterrizó sobre el dragón y de rasguños tocó las cuerdas destruyéndolas, menos las de soporte quedando el dragón colgado del lomo. Karate Chef tenía a su alrededor flotando brochetas prendidas en fuego y las lanzó a Ladybug y Nightbat, los cuales quedaron en poses ridículas evitando los puntiagudos palos de madera.

"Brochetas me encantan" -Nightbat quitó una de la pared, le sopló el fuego y se la comió

"¡Nadie escapará de mi, si no quieren terminar hechos gyōza denme sus miraculous!"

Ladybug lo vio a unos pasos del dragón.

"Perdón no te oímos, ¿Piedes acercarte?"

Karate Chef se acercó.

"Dije que…"

"Un poco más"

Se acercó otro poco quedando abajo del dragón.

"¿Aquí está bien?"

"Si, ahí está bien" -le lanzó el bumerang que evadió

"JA, fallaste"

"No te planeaba dar a ti"

El bumerang dio la vuelta yendo rumbo al dragón rompiendo la cuerda de soporte, Ladybug atrapó el juguete y el dragón cayó encima de Karate Chef.

"¡AAAHHHH QUÍTENME ESTO DE ENCIMA!" -gritó abajo del dragón

Ladybug corrió, se barrió y le quitó el cucharón, se puso de pie y lo partió en 2 saliendo el akuma.

"No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma" -abrió el yoyo y lo hizo girar- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!" -la lanzó capturando el akuma y lo regresó a su mano- "te tengo" -abrió el yoyo y el akuma salió de este- "adiós mariposita, ¡Ladybug milagrosa!" -lanzó el bumerang al cielo y explotó en varias mariquitas que arreglaron todo, la pared que agujeró el dragón, las armaduras, las armas, toda la comida derramada, el dragón del techo y el cucharón

Karate Chef se cubrió en neblina negra volviendo a ser Kesuke.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Los 3 Prodigios se dan el puño.

"¡Ganamos!" -Chat Noir vio su anillo tintineando

"Debo irme ya" -dijo y se fue

"Yo también debo irme, adiós Ladybug" -Nightbat se fue y al final Ladybug

Kesuke se puso de pie.

"¡Kesuke!" -su abuelo lo llamó, tenía cara seria- "ven aquí, vamos a hablar"

Kesuke tragó una gruesa bola de saliva y fue con él.

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Esta cena casi salió perfecta, pero triunfaré al final, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío" -la ventana se cerró

 **-Al día siguiente**

Marinette volvió al restaurante con sus padres, Adrien y Claude con sus padres.

"Hola Marinette" -saludó Adrien

"Aaahhhh, Adrien, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Comieron ayer aquí"

"Le dijimos a nuestros padres de este lugar y la tía Angie convenció a papá de venir a comer aquí hoy"

"¿Y tú?"

"No pues lo mismo"

Cuando vieron al asador vieron al chef cocinando con Kesuke, lo que los sorprendió ya que lo despidieron. Se le acercaron.

"Kesuke"

"Hey miren son los de ayer, hola"

"¿No te habían despedido?"

"Si, pero después de casi cocinar a mi abuelo él habló conmigo, se disculpó conmigo por lo que hizo, admitió que cocino bien con el karate, incluso mejor que él, y me dejará el restaurante cuando él muera"

"¿Enserio? Te felicito" -dijo Adrien

Las 2 familias se sentaron a sus mesas y comieron la rica comida de Kesuke y su abuelo, ambos haciendo Karate y cocina, la cual bautizaron "kata-kitchin (cocina en japonés)".

* * *

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

 **A la memoria de Noriyuki "Pat" Morita (1932-2005)**


	3. Chat Blanc

**Contestando reviews:**

 **MontanaHatsune92.** Gracias, te regreso el saludo desde Tamaulipas, México.

 **Princess Viris Potter.** Bueno necesitaba una forma de que Marinette estuviera en el restaurante. Veré si puedo. Lo de las algas si es de iCarly, donde viajan a Japón.

 **Sta Fantasía.** Gracias, me esmeré, si: Claude, Lance y su padre. Me gustó la película Daredevil. No, si un miraculous acepta a un chico o chica solo este o esta puede usarlo, vaya, no me fijé que usaban mucho el nombre Claude, debe ser porque Claude es nombre francés, los murciélagos no son ciegos que yo sepa, ven en la oscuridad. No es Plagg es Plaga.

 **Vicky2407.** Gracias, sigo.

* * *

 **Hagamos un pequeño concurso, dejaré aquí un pequeño mensaje subliminal de cómo se llamará el villano del siguiente capítulo. El que lo encuentre hará una aparición en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Episodio inspirado en el episodio 17 de la serie: Antibug**

* * *

 **Intro:** watch?v=G7hnHGfytL0

* * *

 **Hoy les presento: Chat Blanc**

"Los 3 Prodigios hoy eevitaron lo que pudo ser la mayor pérdida de nuestro querido Arco del Triunfo, en garras de un hombre que fue despedido de su trabajo como manejador de una grúa demoledora, que fue akumatizado y convertido en un caballero armado con un enorme mangual (el mangual es una enorme bola medieval con púas sujeto a una cadena, los que jugaron Zelda Twilight Princess o Hyrule Warriors me entienden), se hacía llamar a su mismo Demolicher y su objetivo es demoler nuestros lugares turísticos, el Arco del Triunfo, el Puente de las Artes, el Museo del Louvre y la Torre Eiffel, el Arco está a salvo pero Demolicher escapó, aquí tenemos hoy a los héroes" -la mujer de las noticias se acercó a los 3 Prodigios- "para noticias de París ¿Qué tienen que decir?"

"Bueno para empezar que ese hombre fue un desafío, ese mangual si que era un arma de respeto y peligro a la vez" -dijo Ladybug

"Es cierto esa cosa destruía mejor que mi Gataclismo, pero al final salvamos el Arco del Triunfo" -dijo Chat Noir

"Ahora éll está quién sabe dónde y esperemos que podamos vencerlo" -concluyó Nightbat

"Estos son nuestros muy queridos y confiados 3 Prodigios, en seguida los llevaré con más noticias con mis compañeros de trabajo" -cambiaron de canal

Una joven castaña de pelo corto y ojos azules era la que estaba viendo las noticias.

"¿No te parece que es la mejor persona que es la mejor persona que pudo tener París?" -dijo ella con un aire de enamorada (su voz es la de Myrtle la Llorona en Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos)

Le preguntó a un niño que estaba ahí con ella jugando, ¿Este la vio sorprendido?

"¿Desde cuando piensas así de Ladybug?"

"¿Ladybug? No, hablaba de Chat Noir" -dijo ella

Él suspiró aliviado- "ay ya creí que eras de esas" -dijo el niño (a él póngale la voz que quieran)

"¿De cuales esas?" -preguntó ladeando la cabeza

"De las que les gusta estar hasta atrás… de la cola de las tortillas" -dijo moviendo las manos como si amasara tortillas- "pero de todas formas no sé qué ves en Chat Noir, la verdadera heroína es Ladybug, Chat Noir es sólo su asistente"

"Pues fíjate que no, Chat Noir es igual de importante"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién ha sido la que derrota a los malos, les quita sus akumas y arregla todo?"

"Pues… Ladybug, pero Chat Noir ha sido de mucho apoyo, ella misma lo dijo son un equipo"

"Otra forma de decir que es su asistente"

"Oye yo no te critico nada, déjame tranquila" -dijo abrazando un cojín negro con el símbolo de Chat Noir

"Y vaya que enserio lo admiras, tienes una pijama de él, sus posters, una camiseta, audífonos negros con orejas de gato, te pones el cinturón como si tuvieras cola, hasta te hiciste esto" -señaló todo lo que dijo y de un baúl de su hermana sacó un traje blanco que parecía del mismo material del traje de Chat Noir (o sea la tela no la magia) y un anillo igual al de Chat Noir, pero era blanco y la huella era azul y no verde

Ella se los quita- "déjame fantasear, yo te dejo fantasear a ti" -dijo ella poniéndose en anillo

"Como sea, se nos hace tarde para la escuela Alice" -dijo su hermano saliendo del cuarto

Ella rodó los ojos, vio su traje blanco, lo metió en su mochila que también era de Chat Noir y se fue.

 **-En la escuela de Alice**

Alice estudiaba en una escuela diferente a la de nuestros protagonistas. Una preparatoria cruzando el Puente de las Artes.

"¡Alice!" -la llamó la que es su mejor amiga

"Laïla" -dijo Alice y ambas se acercan y abrazan- "¿Viste las noticias?"

"Si, los 3 Prodigios evitaron que ese demoledor akumatizado destruyera el Arco del Ttriunfo" -dijo Laïla (la voz de ella imagínenla)- "y tú con Chat Noir"

"Quién me culpa, él es guapo, y los gatos me gustan, tengo una gata"

"Sii lo sé, ya van a empezar las clases mejor vamos al salón"

Ambas amigas van al salón, faltaban un par de minutos.

"Hey miren las 2 nerds inseparables" -dijo una chica acercándose con 4 chicas (2 a su lado y 2 del otro)

"Ach Marceline" -Laïla expresó su enojo por ella ya que Marceline era la Chloe de esa escuela y las 4 eran las Sabrinas- "¿Por qué no vas a molestar a la más vieja de tu casa?"

"Mi madre no la metas en esto" -dijo Marceline (su voz también imagínenla)

Iban a discutir cuando llegó el profesor.

"Atención alumnos ya empieza la clase así que todos a sus lugares" -dijo el profesor entrando

Todos se sentaron.

"Hoy continnuaremos la lección sobre la 2da Guerra Mundial" -dijo el profesor- "¿Hay algo que quieran preguntar antes de iniciar la clase?"

"Profesor" -lo llamó un chico que veía la ventana

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es normal que la Torre Eiffel haga eso?" -señaló afuera

Todos incluyendo el profesor se asomaron por la ventana y vieron la Torre Eiffel balanceándose.

El sólo ver la torre ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba- "Demolicher" -dijo Alice

 **-En la Torre (XD)**

Demolicher con su enorme mangual golpeaba las 4 estructuras de la Torre. Demolicher por su físico se veía algo gordo, como el oficial Roger el padre de Sabrina (episodio "Rogercop"), usaba una armadura de oro y bronce, un casco cilíndrico con una abertura en forma de T, unos enormes guanteletes de bronce, un mangual de plata, la cadena como el hilo del yoyo de Ladybug parecía extenderse infinitamente, la bola picuda era de 50cm. Golpeó cada estructura de la Torre Eiffel hasta que se doblaron, esta empezó a soltarse y a caer, al final tocó el suelo.

"JA, 1 menos, aún faltan más monumentos" -dijo Demolicher (su voz es la del Maestro Buey de Kung Fu Panda 2)

Los policía llegó a la escena.

"¡Escuche, en nombre de las buenas personas de París y de sus monumentos le ordeno bajar ese mangual y subir las manos ahora!" -ordenó el oficial Roger con un megáfono en manos

Pero Demolicher no lo hizo, hizo girar su mangual y al final lo lanzó a ellos y la cadena se extendía, los policías corrieron, el mangual desttruyó la patrulla del oficial Roger y la regresó a su mano. La marca de mariposa apareció en su rostro.

"Perfecto Demolicher, con el mayor símbolo de París destruido los 3 Prodigios no tardarán en venir y tú me darás sus miraculous"

"Un trato es un trato amigo mío" -dijo Demolicher y su marca desapareció

 **-De regreso en la escuela de Alice**

"¡Escuchen por su seguridad vuelvan a sus casas esta escuela está cerca del Puente de las Artes!"

Todos salieron de la escuela.

"Laïla ven" -tomó la mano de su amiga

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Si Demolicher viene para acá es obvio que Chat Noir estará aquí"

"Y Ladybug y Nightbat"

"Si eellos también"

De repente aparecieron los 3 Prodigios.

"¡Miren es Ladybug!" -gritó Marceline y todos gritaron

"¡Y Chat Noir!" -gritó Alice, sólo le aplaudieron

"Y Nightbat" -se nombró él mismo- "esto sacas de ser el nuevo"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Nightbat, no conseguirán evitar que este puente se hunda con las llaves de estos candados que lanzaron al río" -dijo Demolicher haciendo girar su mangual y aparece la marca en su rostro

"Demolicher no pierdas el tiempo con un puente, quítales sus miraculous" -dijo Hawk Moth

"Puedo encargarme de ambas cosas, demoler es lo mío y lo 1ro es mi oficio"

"En ese caso, no me dejas otra opción" -Hawk Moth apretó el puño, al hacerlo Demolicher empezó a retorcerse

"¡Grrrrr aaaahhhhh está bien está bien!" -gritaba de dolor

"Que obediente" -Hawk Moth lo dejó en paz- "quítales sus miraculous"

Desapareció la marca de mariposa, Demolicher volvió a hacer girar el mangual.

"¡Voy a demolerlos y les quitaré sus miraculous!"

"El akuma debe estar en el camafeo que le cuelga del cuello" -dijo Ladybug

"¿Cómo se lo vamos a quitar? Es peligroso acercarse a un hombre que va girando un mangual de un lado al otro" -dijo Chat Noir

"Hay que intentarlo, vamos por él" -dijo Nightbat

Los 3 Prodigios se lanzaron en carrera, Demolicher hizo lo mismo, ya a 1m los Prodigios intentaron acercarse pero cada que lo intentaban retrocedían por el mangual de Demolicher, los 4 se miraban entre sí, Demolicher tenía girando su mangual.

"¿Algún plan?" -preguntó Nightbat

"Estoy vacío" -respondió Chat Noir

Demolicher se dispuso a atacar, lanzaba golpes que el trío evadía, en su lugar daba golpes al puente que causaba grietas.

"Si siguen así Demolicher destruirá el puente" -le dijo Laïla a Alice

"Necesitan ayuda" -Alice reacciono a eso que dijo, vio su mochila y se fue

"¡¿Alice a dónde vas?!" -gritó Laïla pero Alice ya se había ido

Ladybug alzó el yoyo- "¡Amuleto encantado!" -el yoyo soltó un enjambre de mariquitas que se convirtieron en un imán y ella lo atrapó- "¿Un imán? ¿Qué haré con un imán?"

"Piensa rápido compañera" -evadieron otro golpe de Demolicher, el Puente de las Artes ya estaba en un estado crítico- "porque dudo que el puente resista un golpe más"

"Este puente caerá y nosotros 4 con él, pero si quieren evitar este destino es fácil, sólo deben darme sus miraculous" -dijo Demolicher- "por mi no me importa ahogarme con ustedes con tal de haber demolido este puente y…"

"¡Oye!"

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Alice que usaba su disfraz blanco de Chat Noir.

"¿Alice?" -dijo Laïla

"¡Miren nada más cuando no podía verse más ridícula!" -se burló Marceline

"¡Cállate!" -volvió al villano- "¡Soy Chat Blanc!"

"¿Chat Blanc?" -dijo Nightbat- "je, oye amigo, creo que tienes una fan, una "copi-gato" je"

"¿Una fan?" -Chat Noir estaba halagado

Alice empezó a caminar haciendo girar un bastón que ella hizo de madera.

"¡Oye chica esto es peligroso!" -gritó Ladybug

"Tranquila Ladybug puedo manejarlo" -dijo Alice

Demolicher volvió a girar su mangual.

"¿También debo quitarle su miraculous?" -preguntó y aparece la marca

"No, ella sólo es una chica con un disfraz, ella no vale nada" -dijo Hawk Moth

La marca desapareció- "¡No tengo tiempo para una imitación de heroína vete!" -gritó Demolicher

"¡¿Imitación?! Mira esto" -lanzó el bastón que golpeó a Demolicher en la cara

"AUCH, ¡Pagarás por eso!" -dio un salto alto y cayó frente a ella, luego la tomó de la solapa

"¡Suéltala!" -orrdenó Chat Noir

"¡Tienen 3seg, me dan sus miraculous o a ella voy a demolerla!" -gira el mangual- "... 1"

Ladybug vio el imán y usó su mirada especial, vio brillar el mangual, a Chat Noir, a Alice y el imán.

"... 2… ¡3!"

Lanzó el mangual al cielo.

"¡No!" -gritó Ladybug

"¡Gataclismo!" -Chat Noir alzó el brazo, salió un orbe negro que estrujó con el puño e hizo su pose

Chat Noir saltó aterrizando en el pecho de Demolicher y con su mano tomó la cadena oxidándola y convirtiéndola en polvo, la bola empezó a caer, Chat Noir tomó a Alice del brazo y la sacó del alcance de Demolicher el cual fue golpeado en la cabeza por la bola del mangual aturdiéndolo.

"¡Eso es!" -exclamó Ladybug- "Chat Noir" -le lanzó el imán

Chat Noir al momento de atrapar el imán captó el mensaje, imantó la bola del mangual, con fuerza la hizo girar y se la lanzó a Demolisher golpeando su pecho y destruyendo el camafeo, Demolicher cayó derribado y el akuma salió.

Ladybug abrió su yoyo- "No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma" -lo hizo girar- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!" -lo lanzó, capturó el akuma y atrapó el yoyo- "te tengo" -liberó al akuma- "adiós mariposita, ¡Ladybug milagrosa!" -lanzó el imán al cielo convirtiéndose en un enjambre de mariquitas que arreglaron todo, las grietas en el Puente de las Artes, colocaron la Torre Eiffel en su lugar, arreglaron la patrulla del Oficial Roger, convirtieron el mangual de Demolicher en una grúa demoledora y arreglaron el camafeo. Demolicher se envolvió en neblina negra volviendo a la normalidad, mostrando a un hombre gordo con traje de obrero.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó él

Los 3 Prodigios chocan sus puños- "¡Ganamos!" -exclamaron

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Pudieron ganar esta batalla 3 Prodigios, pero al final triunfaré y tomaré sus miraculous, ¡Y no podrán detenerme!" -la ventana se cerró

 **-Se regreso en el puente**

"Gracias por liberarme de esa cosa" -dijo el obrero- "me enojé mucho cuando me respondieron de mi trabajo, llevé 10 años trabajando de demoledor, lo único a lo que soy bueno" -abrió el camafeo mostrando 2 fotos: 1 de una mujer y otro de una bebé- "ellas son mis 2 amores, si no tengo el trabajo no sé cómo sacarlas adelante"

"No tiene de qué preocuparse señor, hablamos con su jefe, dice que con tal de no volver a ser akumatizado le devolverá su trabajo" -dijo Nightbat

"¿Enserio? Gracias por todo, y lamento el… intento de demolerlos" -se dio la vuelta y se fue

Ladybug fue con Alice.

"Debiste pensar antes de hacer esta locura, nosotros podemos porque tenemos habilidades mágicas, tú eres una civil" -le dijo Ladybug a Alice

"Perdón Ladybug, pero quería darles ayuda"

"Pues sí la dio, de no haber sido que Demolicher la atrapó Ladybug no hubiera sabido cómo usar el imán para derrotarlo y quitarle el akuma" -dijo Chat Noir

Alice gritaba por dentro al oír a Chat Noir apoyándola.

"Bueno eso si, pero ayudas más a París estudiando para tener un buen oficio"

"Está bien Ladybug, lo prometo, no volveré a usar el traje de Chat Blanc, bueno tal vez en Halloween si" -dijo Alice quitándose el antifaz y ve a Chat Noir- "gracias por salvarme"

"De nada"

Los chicos de la escuela de Alice vitoreaban a Ladybug por haberlos salvado, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Alice.

"¡Oigan!" -se callaron- "¡Fue Chat Noir el que derrotó a Demolicher, él destruyó su arma y le sacó el akuma, creo que merece que lo vitoreen a él también!"

"Pero fue Ladybug la que capturó el akuma y arregló todo, ella es la verdadera heroína" -dijo Marceline

"¿Cómo que la verdadera heroína?" -preguntó Chat Noir

"Si, tú solo eres el asistente"

"¡Él es igual de importante!" -exclamó Alice

"¿Y yo qué?" -preguntó Nightbat

"¡TÚ CÁLLATE!" -gritaron ambas

Nightbat se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"¡Chat Noir puede hacer cosas que Ladybug no puede!"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Él ve en la oscuridad, él destruye lo que toca, sus orejas falsas de verdad funcionan, sabe cuando un enemigo está cerca, él sabe esgrima y suele llegar a la acción antes que Ladybug"

"Pero la verdadera heroína es Ladybug" -Marceline voltea a ver a Chat Noir- "tú solo eres una carga, te apuesto que Ladybug haría lo que puede hacer con o sin ti, te lo digo por conveniencia, mejor quítate ese disfraz y déjale el trabajo a la verdadera heroína"

Esas palabras le dieron a Chat Noir muy fuerte, él sólo no dijo nada y se fue.

"Mira lo que hiciste, él no lo considero un asistente, es mi compañero, él también es un héroe y..." -Ladybug no terminó porque ya sentía que su batería se agotaba- "ya debo irme" -ella se fue dejando solo a Nightbat

"... Bueno como ninguna habla de mí pues hago mal tercio me voy" -abrió sus alas y se fue volando

Cuando ya se fue Marceline tomó una foto de Alice.

"Esto va a Facebook, espera a que todos vean esta foto, serás la burla de todos"

"No te atreverías"

"¿Quieres probarlo? Pero no te preocupes, de por si ya eres una burla, no vales nada, amas a un gato que tampoco vale nada, sólo eres un estorbo en este mundo, ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a todos y te suicidas?"

Todos soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa al oír eso. Alice ya había empezado a llorar desde que le dijo estorbo, Alice sólo empujó tirando a Marceline y se fue llorando de ahí. Las amigas de Marceline la ayudaron a levantarse y Marceline vio a una enojada Laïla.

"¿Cómo hosaste decirle eso a mi amiga?"

"Porque es verdad" -respondió sínicamente

"Alice ya anda pasando por mucho para que le dijeras eso, ya no tiene ningún abuelo, sus padres se acaban de separar, se mudará mañana con su madre a África y ella quiere quedarse aquí" -dijo Laïla- "siempre creí que te llamaban así por diversión, pero enserio eres la peor escoria de la escuela"

"!¿Me dijiste escoria?!"

"Y lo dije… ¡Y lo sostengo!" -empujó tirando a Marceline y se fue

Mientras tanto en un callejón yacía Alice sentada en una pared, abrazando sus piernas y llorando con la cara en las rodillas.

Ella vio su anillo- "sólo tú me entiendes, por eso te amo" -besó su anillo

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Mooth**

La ventana se vuelve a abrir.

"Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Qué es esto? Una fan que fue herida por dentro, un corazón destrozado y lleno de deseos de venganza, tal vez este día no fue una total pérdida de tiempo" -una mariposa se posó en su mano, la envolvió con las 2 y la cubrió de oscuridad- "vuela mi malvado akuma, dale a esta chica el poder que ella desea" -el akuma salió por la ventana y empezó a volar por todo París

Alice estaba tan distraída llorando que no vio el akuma que se colocó en su anillo, ella alzó la cabeza con una mirada neutral y la marca apareció en su rostro.

"Chat Blanc, soy Hawk Moth, tanto deseas ser una heroína, esa chica que te lastimó debe pagarlo, te ofrezco los poderes de Chat Noir y la oportunidad de vengarte, a cambio de este poder deberás hacerme un favor, deberás traerme los miraculous de los 3 Prodigios; si lo cumples, serás la única heroína de París, y dejaré que te quedes con tu… gatito, ¿Qué dices?"

Alice sonrió- "mi gatito estará conmigo" -se puso de pie- "acepto" -empezó a envolverse en neblina negra

Cuando la transformación acabó su traje era de un blanco más brillante, tenía franjas de tigre por el abdomen, muslos y clavículas, antes usaba una diadema con orejas de gato, ahora las orejas estaban puestas en su pelo (como Chat Noir) y sus ojos eran como los de Chat Noir pero azules en lugar de verdes. Tomó su bastón que era color gris-negro, lo puso en el suelo y lo extendió elevándose a los techos corriendo y saltando por ellos en 4 patas.

 **-Horas después en la escuela**

"No olviden leer los capítulo de su libro de Geografía, mañana daré un examen" -dijo el profesor- "ya pueden irse"

Todos los de la clase se fueron.

"Vengan chicas, vamos a mi casa, no quiero estudiar todo eso sola"

" _Y con eso se refiere a que ellas le pasarán las respuestas_ " -pensó Laïla

Pero antes de que Marceline saliera de la escuela un palo largo color gris-negro la golpeó en el abdomen y la tiró al suelo.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

El palo se elevó elevándola con él, todos incluyendo Marceline pudieron ver bien lo que pasaba, era Chat Blanc con su nuevo bastón.

"Vaya vaya vaya, parece que el gato atrapó a una rata" -dijo ella

"¿Alice?"

"No, soy Chat Blanc y ratas como tú son las que exterminan gatos como yo" -retrajo el bastón y la toma del cuello de la camisa- "y eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer"

Marceline ya estaba asustada.

"Perfecto, maravilloso, pronto los 3 Prodigios enfrentarán su destino" -dijo Hawk Moth

Chat Blanc llevaba a Marceline saltando por los techos de París.

"¡Suéltame ahora Alice, te acusaré con mis padres!"

"¡Soy Chat Blanc, y no te soltaré, te necesito para lograr mi misión!"

 **-Minutos después**

En las pantallas de París estaban las noticias.

"Una chica akumatizada y convertida en una doble de Chat Noir tiene de rehén a una compañera de su escuela, ahora están en el Arco del Triunfo y dejó un mensaje antes de destruir la cámara, logramos recuperar la grabación y vamos a reproducir el mensaje" -dijo la mujer de las noticias y ponen el vídeo

"Ladybug, Nightbat y Chat Noir, soy Chat Blanc, y los cito a los 3 al Arco del Triunfo, no tarden" -alza el brazo- "¡Gatalipsis!" -una esfera blanca apareció en su mano, hizo la pose y golpeó la cámara dejando estática

 **-En la cima del Arco del Triunfo**

"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes de aquí ahora mismo! No me sueltas te haré pagar ¿OÍSTE?" -ella estaba amarrada a un asta de una bandera

Chat Blanc estaba apoyada en el asta abajo de Marceline.

"Aww que tierna cree que le voy a hacer caso, aww" -dijo ella en burla mientras jugaba con su bastón

"¡Hablo enserio suéltame!"

"Déjame pensar no"

"¡Chat Blanc!"

Ambas chicas oyeron el grito y vieron a Ladybug montada en Nightbat quien volaba y aterrizaron en el techo del Arco.

"¡Ladybug, Nightbat vinieron a salvarme y…! ¿Y Chat Noir?"

"1. No vinimos a salvarte, vinimos a salvar a esta chica akumatizada" -dijo Nightbat enojado con Marceline

"2. Chat Noir no vendrá, lo lastimaron mucho esas palabras que le dijiste y no lo culpo, eres peor que la hija del alcalde" -dijo Ladybug igual de enojada

"¿Mi gatito no vendrá? Por tu culpa Marceline" -soltó a Marceline y la sujetó del cuello de la camisa

"Suéltala gatita" -le ordenó Nightbat

"Como gustes vampirito" -la lanzó

"¡AAAAHHHHH ¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE ME SOLTARA!" -gritó yendo directo al suelo

Ladybug se le quedó viendo a Nightbat.

"... Oh está bien" -abrió las alas y voló directo a ella salvándola- "ahora quédate aquí que luego seguiremos hablando contigo" -alzó vuelo de regreso al techo del Arco- "listo, ahora vamos a desakumatizar a esta chica"

Chat Blanc tomó su bastón, lo apoya en el piso y lo sujeta con ambas manos.

"No los quiero a ustedes, quiero a Chat Noir"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo amo"

Ambos se sorprenden.

"Bueno pierdes tu tiempo" -dijo Nightbat

"¿Por?"

"Porque él ama a Ladybug"

"Pero yo a él no lo amo, sólo es mi amigo"

"Ese es el problema, él necesita a alguien que de verdad lo ame, y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por estar con él, y si involucra sacar de lado a la competencia lo haré gustosa" -dijo Chat Blanc alargando el bastón, haciéndolo girar y tomándolo con ambas manos

"Hay que tener cuidado, tiene los mismos poderes de Chat Noir" -dijo Nightbat

"Entonces no hay que temer, Chat Noir muchas veces era corrompido por los malos y siempre pude con él" -dijo Ladybug

"¿Cuántas veces?"

"Pues hubo una vez que un chico llamado Kim quiso declarársele a Chloe pero ella lo avergonzó convirtiéndolo en un Cupido Negro que convertía el amor en odio con sus flechas, le dio con una a Chat Noir, otra vez una niña llamada Manon fue convertida en una titiritera, una villana que controlaba a los demás si tenía un muñeco de este y tenía un muñeco de Chat Noir, hubo otra vez que una chica llamada Rosita Chloe la hizo llorar por romper su carta para un príncipe, que convertida en La Princesa Fragancia, una chica que hipnotiza a los que olieran su perfume y le dio a Chat Noir, ah y hubo una vez que un fan mío fue akumatizado y convertido en Copi-gato, un doble de Chat Noir con sus mismos poderes"

"¿Cómo ella?"

"Sí, el akuma debe estar en su anillo"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Bueno una vez enfrenté a la hija del alcalde quien fue akumatizada y convertida en una doble mía, el akuma estaba en los aretes"

"Tu ideología es muy precisa"

"Sí, así que no te preocupes yo me encargo"

"Bien pero si requieres ayuda aquí estoy"

"Gracias" -Ladybug se lanzó en carrera hacia Chat Blanc

Ella hizo lo mismo, ambas iniciaron una batalla, como dijo Ladybug Chat Blanc conocía los movimientos de Chat Noir, tenía la idea de que Chat Blanc intentara golpearla con su bastón para lanzarla al suelo y quitarle el akuma, al momento de que lanzó un bastonazo Ladybug atrapó el bastón y con fuerza lo lanzó pero Chat Blanc la pateó en la nuca tirándola.

"¡AUCH! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" -preguntó Ladybug

"Todos tienen un talento que los hace únicos, el mío es darme cuenta de cada detalle, los he visto a los 2 en acción y he visto las veces que Chat Noir se ha vuelto malo y pelean, así que sé que sí y qué no hacer contigo" -dijo Chat Blanc

"Pues mira esto" -Ladybug lanzó el yoyo

Chat Blanc con su bastón atrapó el yoyo, pero ese era el plan de Ladybug: planeaba tirar del yoyo y golpearla; pero al final Chat Blanc se le adelantó, con fuerza tiró del bastón y la golpeó con el mismo.

"¿Qué pasa Ladybug? ¿No que tan ágil?"

Ladybug movió su yoyo con destreza, el yoyo terminó en su pie, dio una voltereta hacia enfrente impulsando el yoyo con el pié (misma técnica que usó con Ojo Oscuro), este fue volando hacia Chat Blanc pero ella atrapó en yoyo con la mano.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Reflejos felinos" -tiró con fuerza del yoyo arrastrando a Ladybug, luego giró sobre su propio eje haciéndola girar a su alrededor y la soltó, Ladybug se estrelló varias veces contra el suelo rodando, eso hizo que el hilo del yoyo se enrollara en ella amarrándola- "una menos"

"Insolente niña" -Nightbat se armó con arco y flecha disparándosela

Chat Blanc evadió el ataque, Nightbat alzó vuelo y lanzaba más flechas; Chat Blanc hizo girar su bastón a gran velocidad para usarlo de escudo, las flechas explotaban en humo café, ninguna le daba a ella, pero al final se acalambró de tanto girar su bastón.

"¡Auch!"

Nightbat quiso aprovechar y le disparó su última flecha, pero Chat Blanc con sus reflejos felinos se hizo a un lado y la atrapó; después se la lanzó con fuerza a Nightbat quien recibió el ataqué e iba cayendo, pero Chat Blanc con su bastón lo atrapó y lo estrelló con fuerza sobre Ladybug.

"Ja, ninguno de los 2 logró siquiera darme un rasguño, París necesita verdaderos héroes, no a ustedes"

"Esta chica de que sabe sabe, necesitamos a Chat Noir" -dijo Ladybug

"No va a venir, está muy enojado"

"Esta chica lo admira, te apuesto que no sería agresiva con él"

 **-5min después**

Toda la batalla y lo que pasa está siendo visto por el helicóptero de las noticias, Chat Blanc había amarrado a Ladybug, Nightbat y Marceline en la misma asta esta vez con una cadena. Mientras ella hablaba con Hawk Moth a través de la marca.

"¿Seguro?"

"Si Chat Blanc, necesito los miraculous de los 3, recuerda que podrás quedarte con el chico que es Chat Noir" -dijo Hawk Moth

La marca desaparece.

"Les quitaré sus miraculous a ustedes 2, después buscaré a mi gatito"

"No le vayas a hacer nada a Chat Noir" -dijo Nightbat

"Oh sí le voy a hacer algo, voy a abrazarlo y a besarlo" -dijo Chat Blanc acercándose a ellos- "pero mientras tomaré sus miraculous, y después me desharé de ti" -señaló a Marceline

Pero antes de siquiera intentar algo sus orejas se movieron sintiendo una presencia, pero fue tarde, un palo largo la golpeó; cuando se asomó vio a Chat Noir en 1 de los techos de una casa, alargó su bastón y llegó al techo del Arco del Triunfo.

"Chat Noir si viniste" -dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa

"Tal vez esta chica me dijo cosas feas, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos solos" -dijo Chat Noir

"¡Chat Noir!" -gritó Chat Blanc muy feliz- "te estaba esperando" -dijo con las manos juntas, dedos entrelazados, con las manos cerca de su rostro y apoya el la mejilla en ellas

"Eres mi fan, la que casi es atacada por Demolicher, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Si soy yo, me llamo Chat Blanc"

"No, tu nombre, el que te dieron al nacer"

"... Me llamo Alice"

"Bueno Alice por favor suéltalos"

"No lo haré, Marceline me dijo cosas muy hirientes y la haré pagar, y necesito sus miraculous si quiero ser la heroína de París, y quedarme contigo"

"... Ok, hagamos algo, te daré mi miraculous"

"¡Chat Noir!" -le reclamaron sus compañeros

"¿Enserio?"

"Pero… si te enfrentas a mi… y me vences"

"... Acepto, no puedo esperar por estar sobre un pastel de bodas contigo" -dijo refiriéndose a los muñequito de pastel que suelen parecerse a los novios

Chat Noir movió su bastón y se puso en guardia, Chat Blanc hizo lo mismo y movió sus dedos diciendo "ven por mi". Ambos corrieron hacia el otro e inició la pelea. Ambos usaban sus bastones como espadas.

"Puedo imaginarme a nuestros hijos, tendrán tus ojos" -dijo ella dando una estocada

"Hay algo en lo que olvidaste Alice" -de un movimiento chocaron bastones, Chat Noir de un giro la desarmó- "que soy experto en esgrima, ¡Touché!" -dijo golpeándola en el abdomen con el bastón alargándolo y tirándola

Chat Blanc de un salto se reincorporó. Ambos se miraban en pose de guardia, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso, se fijaban que 1 atacara 1ro; hasta que Chat Blanc se lanzó 1ro lanzando bastonazos que Chat Noir repelía con su bastón, en una de esas Chat Blanc lanzó un ataque con el bastón en vertical, Chat Noir lo puso en horizontal protegiéndose, se deslizó a la izquierda para golpearla pero ella detuvo el ataque con su bastón y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Auch!" -se cubrió, no dejaba ver su rostro- "mi nariz está sangrando"

Ella se preocupó.

"¿Me pasé? Perdón" -acercó su mano para auxiliarlo pero Chat Noir la tomó, se dio vuelta y se agachó lanzándola cayendo bocarriba, Chat Noir no tenía nada

"No puedo creer que cayeras con el truco más viejo de hacerte creer que te pasaste con el golpe, y por lo general son ustedes las chicas las que lo hacen"

"¡Chat Noir el akuma está en el anillo!" -gritó Ladybug

Chat Noir vio que aún tenía la mano de su rival que tenía el anillo, iba a quitárselo pero Chat Blanc con ambas plantas de los pies pateó a Chat Noir en la frente hablé dolo retroceder, ella se levantó y tomó su bastón.

"Buen intento amor, pero no te será fácil vencerme"

Chat Noir puso el bastón cerca de su cintura a modo como si sujetara una espada guardada en su funda, Chat Blanc se lanzó a atacar pero Chat Noir hizo como si desenvainara una espada golpeándola en el vientre, luego se agacha dándole un bastonazo en las piernas tirándola al suelo, ella se reincorpora de un salto y lo derriba, él rueda como barril y se levanta, extiende su bastón lanzándola cerca de la orilla y Chat Noir se colocó en la otra.

"¿Quieres una pelea de gatos? Bien, te daré una pelea de gatos" -lanzó a un lado su bastón

Chat Blanc hizo lo mismo, ambos caminaban lento 1 hacia el otro, los pasos iban más rápido hasta el punto de correr, luego se pusieron en 4 patas corriendo como gatos de verdad, ya a 3m de distancia saltan y se estrellan entre sí iniciando una pelea de gatos. Pelea que era vista por Ladybug, Nightbat y Marceline.

"Ambos tienen el mismo poder, que no pueden lastimarse" -dijo Marceline

Chat Noir alzó el brazo- "¡Gataclismo!" -una esfera negra apareció en su mano la cual estrujó e hizo su pose

Chat Blanc también alza el brazo- "¡Gatalipsis!" -apareció una esfera blanca en su mano abierta que estrujó e hizo la misma pose

Ambos corren directo al otro, Chat Blanc toca el piso donde Chat Noir estaba parado destruyéndolo, pero él salta a tiempo evitando la caída (eso porque al tocar esa parte de la estructura destruyó esa parte que una las 2 columnas formando un arco) y destruye las cadenas que tenían presos a sus amigos y a la chica.

"Hay que acabar con esto antes de que mi batería se acabe" -dijo Chat Noir

"Entendido" -alzó su yoyo al cielo- "¡Amuleto encantado!" -liberó un enjambre de mariquitas que se convirtieron en un dardo- "¿Qué haremos con esto?"

"Sepa" -dijo Nightbat

"Yo les daré tiempo para pensarlo" -dijo Chat Noir con su bastón

"Chat Noir espera" -Chat Blanc lo detuvo- "no hay que seguir peleando, quiero hablar"

Chat Noir no bajó la guardia.

"¿Enserio vale la pena?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Todo, te dedicas a dar lo mejor de ti por esta ciudad y nadie te lo reconoce, siempre andan todos aclamando a Ladybug, te luces y ella obtiene el crédito, la salvas y nadie te lo reconoce, ¿Enserio vale la pena ser héroe de unos malagradecidos que no te valoran?"

Las noticias grababan todo así que todos veían, eso dejaba mucho que pensar a Chat Noir.

"Los 2 tenemos mucho en común, la sociedad no nos acepta, y no necesitas andar tras una chica que no te ama" -se refería a Ladybug- "si te quedas conmigo serás valorado por mi y te daré todo el amor que deseas, quédate conmigo Chat, sólo debes darme tu miraculous y ya"

Ella le ofreció su mano. Chat la tomó.

"¿Qué haces?" -preguntó Nightbat

"Acepta lo que tiene" -dijo Chat Blanc a punto de tomar el anillo

"Espera, antes… ¿Un beso?"

"Uy nene, ok" -le abraza del cuello y lo besa

Chat Noir abraza su cintura, pero luego le ensartó el dardo en la clavícula.

"¡AHH!" -ella se vio el brazo y se empezó a marear, era un dardo tranquilizante- "... ¿Por qué?"

"Ser un héroe no significa hacer una buena acción para que te la hagan reconocer, ser un héroe significa hacer una buena acción por quien sea sin esperar nada a cambio, tal vez hagan notar a Ladybug, pero sigo porque es la labor de un héroe, somos un equipo, los 2"

"Cof cof" -Nightbat fingió tener tos

"Lo siento, los 3"

Ella cayó, Chat Noir le quitó el anillo y lo rompió apretando el puño; el akuma salió.

Ladybug abrió su yoyo- "no más maldades para ti pequeño akuma" -lo hizo girar- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!" -lanzó el yoyo capturando el akuma y lo atrapa- "te tengo" -lo abre y el akuma sale- "adiós mariposita, ¡Ladybug milagrosa!" -lanzó el dardo al cielo explotando en un enjambre de mariquitas que arreglaron el Arco del Triunfo y el anillo de Chat Blanc

Chat Blanc se envolvió en neblina negra volviendo a la normalidad, pero seguía sedada por el dardo.

Los 3 Prodigios se dan el puño- "¡Ganamos!" -exclamaron

"Oye Ladybug, espero que no haya rencores con que… la besé"

"Tranquilo gatito, igual tú no me causas celos"

Ladybug y Chat Noir sus baterías se acababan y los 3 se fueron, no sin antes bajar a Alice y Marceline.

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Chat Noir demostró más de lo que creí que valía, pero no importa lo mucho que peleen, al final tendré mis miraculous, de una forma u otra serán míos" -la ventana se cierra

 **-Al día siguiente**

En la escuela a la hora de salida todos vieron a Alice.

"Hey miren es Chat Blanc" -dijo una de las amigas de Marceline- "¿No deberías irte de aquí con tu madre?"

"¡Oigan!" -apareció Marceline y se pone al lado de Alice- "no la molesten"

"¿Marceline? ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?" -preguntó Laïla

"Desde ayer" -seguido se quitó la chaqueta mostrando una camiseta de negra con el símbolo de Chat Noir- "ahora es mi amiga"

"Gracias Marceline" -dijo Alice

Laïla se les unió.

"Explica"

"Bueno hablé con mi mamá, se dio cuenta que era injusto alejarme de todo lo que soy y amo, así que me dejó quedarme con mi papá a cambio de visitarla en las vacaciones"

"Bueno ya tienes otra amiga que te cuida" -dijo Marceline

"Y no es la única que te cuida"

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde vino la voz y vieron a Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir"

"Hola Alice"

"Oye yo… lamento lo de ayer"

"Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, oye por cierto… olvidaste esto en el Arco del Triunfo" -mostró su anillo de Chat Blanc

Ella le ofreció su mano, Chat Noir rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y se lo puso.

"¿Te tomas una selfie conmigo?"

"Ok"

Así se tomaron una foto los 2, en una ambos sonreían a la cámara, en otra solo Chat, ella lo veía coqueta y en la 3ra ella tiró su cabeza y le robó un beso.

* * *

 **-Fin del capítulo 3-**


	4. El Tintero

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Vicky2421.** No entiendo tu idea del villano, ¿Me explicarías por favor?

 **Hinamori.** La historia se centra en Claude, y si he visto la serie, 1000 veces.

* * *

 **Intro:** watch?v=G7hnHGfytL0

 **Hoy les presento: el Tintero**

En la escuela estaba la profesora hablando con los alumnos.

"Para finalizar les encargaré un proyecto de video, van a elegir un producto el que sea y van a inventar un comercial de este" -dijo la profesora- "como tenemos un número impar de alumnos se acomodarán mediante sus asientos, listo pueden irse"

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta del salón para juntarse en el patio.

"¿De qué será nuestro proyecto de video?" -preguntó Adrien

"Pues a mi siempre me han gustado esos comerciales de snikers, podríamos hacer 1 de esos" -dijo Claude

"Si esos me divierten" -dijo Nino

Las chicas se les unen.

"¿De qué hablan muchachos?"

"De nuestro proyecto de video, ¿Ustedes ya tienen una idea?" -preguntó Nino

"Si, vamos a hacer un comercial de Gatorade" -dijo Marinette

"Ah pero si terminarán sudadas las 2" -dijo Claude

"No sudaremos" -dijo Alya- "sólo se los haremos creer"

Marinette iba a decir algo pero recibió una llamada de su madre.

"Un momento" -responde- "mamá… si ya acabó la escuela… estaré allá en 5min… ¿Por qué quieres que prepare el cuarto de huéspedes…?" -ella se espanta al oír lo que su madre dijo después- "dime que no es cierto… eso me temí… ok llegaré… también te quiero adiós" -colgó y gritó como en película de horror asustando a los de su alrededor

"¿Marinette que pasa?" -preguntó Adrien con los oídos tapados

"Me acaba de ocurrir la peor pesadilla del mundo: Cédric va a volver aquí"

"¡Oh no Cédric va a venir!" -gritó Nino con las manos en las mejillas

"¿Quién es Cédric?" -preguntó Alya

"... ¿Si quién es Cédric?" -preguntó Nino

"... Es mi hermano"

Los 4 amigos de Marinette abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Tienes un hermano?!"

"Si, mi hermano mayor, Cédric Dupain-Cheng tiene 20 años, se fue a estudiar la preparatoria en China, vive con una hermana de mamá"

"¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tu hermano?" -preguntó Alya con los brazos cruzados

"Porque te quiero"

"¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene Cédric?" -preguntó Nino

"Tiene que lo odio" -respondió Marinette

"¿Por qué lo odias?" -preguntó Adrien

"Porque desde que era bebé, me hacía bromas y me molestaba, siempre que veía algo en la tele él me quitaba el control y le cambiaba, cada que tenía un helado lo tomaba y lo chupaba, siempre tomaba los pedazos grandes de pizza, acaparaba el baño, por su culpa salí horrenda en la foto del anuario en la primaria"

"Oh vamos no debe ser tan horrible…" -Marinette les mostró la foto- "¡Ay por Dios!"

"Y ahora va a venir, ¿Dios por qué me odias?" -dijo mirando al cielo

"Oye te comprendo" -dijo Adrien tomando el hombro de Marinette

"¿Ah si?" -Marinette se sonrojó un poco

"Si, yo también tengo un hermano molesto, y no han visto fotos porque mi papá las guardó en su computadora, y también me molestaba, y presume ser más listo que yo porque se saltó varios años y hoy cursa la Universidad en un internado de aquí"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Félix, Félix Agreste, tiene 18 años"

"Vaya me entiendes eso es lindo" -dijo ella con las manos juntas, dedos entrelazados en su mejilla, se da cuenta de eso y mueve las manos por toda la cara- "aaahhhh digo… gracias por el ánimo"

"No hay de qué, bueno ya hay que irnos"

Así todos se fueron a hacer lo suyo, algunos ya hacían sus proyectos de video, otros a hacer relajo, Marinette iba a su casa a ayudar a sus padres a recibir a su hermano.

"Marinette no puedes dejarte molestar, debes decirle que ya estás harta de que se aproveche por ser más grande" -dijo Tikki en el bolso de Marinette

"Ya lo intenté Tikki, pero sólo consigo que me siga molestando"

Cuando llegó a casa escuchó una discusión, curiosa se acercó y vio a sus padres con un chico alto de pelo castaño, ojos azules de físico delgado pero fuerte, es el hermano de Marinette, Cédric.

"¿Cédric cómo te atreviste a hacer algo como eso?" -preguntó su padre

"Porque me dio la gana, además no quería ser arquitecto, hay algo que me apasiona" -su voz es la de Harry Potter cuando ya es grande

"¿Pero dejar la escuela? Pagamos los 4 años"

"Se los pagaré"

"¿Cómo?"

"... Ok hagamos esto, no la dejé del todo, les dije que me tomaria 1 año sabático, si no consigo lo que me propuse regresaré, ¿Mejor?"

"... Si, mejor, pero regresarás sin objeción" -dijo su madre

"Sí, ¿Dónde está Marinette?"

"No sabemos, ya debía haber llegado"

Marinette cerró despacio la puerta pero no pasó desapercibido. Cédric abrió la puerta.

"Miren nada más mi hermana favorita" -la cargó como costal de papas

"¡Aahhh espera bajame Cédric!" -la baja frente a sus padres- "soy tu única hermana"

"Por eso eres mi favorita" -Cédric rió

Marinette hizo un puchero.

"Hija ayuda a tu hermano a llevar sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes" -le pidió su madre

Marinette no tuvo de otra que ayudarlo.

 **-En casa de Adrien**

"Vamos papá"

"No tengo tiempo para esto hijo" -dijo el Sr. Agreste- "tengo trabajo que hacer"

" _Siempre tienes trabajo que hacer_ " -dijo Adrien en su mente- "sólo una filmación y te dejamos tranquilo"

"Si Gabriel dudo que tarden" -dijo su hermana

"... Está bien, sólo esta y ya"

Inician a filmar.

"Hey, ¿Se animan para una fiesta esta noche?" -dijo Adrien

"Tú sabes" -dijo Claude

"No cuenten conmigo" -dijo el padre de Adrien

"Oye pero tú adoras las fiestas"

"Ya me oíste no, y no insistan"

"Chale Nino te pones tan serio y aburrido como mi padre cuando tienes hambre" -dijo Adrien

"Pues puedes ir a tu habitación y pensar en lo que dices" el Sr. Agreste señala el cuarto de Adrien

"Aliviánate amigo cómete un snicker" -Claude le da un chocolate

El Sr. Agreste toma el chocolate y le da una mordida.

"Pausa" -dijo Nino, le da la cámara a la madre de Claude y él y el padre de Adrien cambian lugares- "play"

La mamá de Claude reproduce la cámara.

"¿Mejor?" -preguntó Claude

"... Mejor" -dijo Nino

"Corten, se queda" -dijo la madre de Claude

"Gracias papá"

"Si de nada, ya me voy" -dijo y se fue

 **-De regreso en casa de Marinette**

Ya estaba todo en el cuarto de huéspedes, ambos hermanos estaban sentados en la cama.

"¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?"

"Bueno porque nunca me gustó la idea de ser arquitecto, hay una cosa que siempre me apasionaba: ser escritor"

"¿Ser escritor?"

"Si, de hecho aquí tengo un manuscrito" -sacó un libro de hojas blancas (osea sin rayas ni cuadros)

"¿Puedo verlo?" -iba a tomar el libro

Cédric le dio un manotazo- "¡NO LO TOQUES!" -Marinette se asustó- "... lo siento, pero le he dedicado años a este manuscrito, si algo le llegara a pasar ASESINARÉ A QUIEN LE HAYA HECHO ALGO" -volvió a asustar a su hermana- "ok sin exagerar, pero no puedo perderlo"

"¿Cuándo lo mandarás a publicar?"

"No puedo hacerlo aún, no hasta que me den su opinión"

"Muy bien te felicito"

"Ah por cierto, no te he dado tu coco"

"¿Un coco?" -Cédric la tomó del cuello y le frota los nudillos en la cabeza- "¡Ahh!"

"Coco coco coco coco"

 **-Al día siguiente**

Después de la clase y de dar los vídeos estaban todos almorzando.

"Entonces me frotó los nudillos en la cabeza, y duele" -contó Marinette a sus amigos

"Auch" -reaccionó Alya

"Por lo menos estoy aquí lejos de él"

"¿Marinette cómo dijiste que es tu hermano?" -preguntó Adrien

"Es alto, castaño, fuerte, es parecido a papá, ¿Por qué?"

"Lo veo llegar"

Marinette volteó y su hermano le gritó en la cara.

"¡Marinette!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" -ella cayó de la banca

"Jajajajaja, ay no puedo creer que aún caigas en eso" -se limpia una lágrima de risa

"Chicos él es Cédric" -dijo Marinette aún en el piso

"K onda"

Marinette se levantó.

"Hola Cédric, mi nombre es Adrien" -lo saludó cortésmente

"¿Adrien? Oye si, tú eres el chico con quien mi hermana quiere casars…" -Marinette asustada lo golpeó en la panza

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo.

Ella se frotó la nuca- "jaja, ay mi hermano no sabe lo que dice" -se lo lleva lejos- "Cédric, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" -le daba manotazos donde alzanzara

"Se te olvidó tu almuerzo" -se lo da- "oye ese chico tuyo si se ve bien, que afortunada"

"No, no es mi novio, ni siquiera sabe que me gusta"

"Uy entonces casi la riego" -dijo en burla

"Se amable, él me gusta y no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi, promete que no me pondrás en ridículo"

"Ok lo juro"

Ellos se regresaron y Marinette comía su almuerzo.

"Oye Adrien"

"¿Mande?"

"¿Sabias que si a Marinette le cuentas un chiste mientras bebe algo lo escupe por la nariz?"

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo otra vez.

"Jeje, no es cierto" -bebió de su soda

"Oye Mari, ¿Qué le dijo una uva verde a una morada?"

"Mmm"

"¡Respira!"

Marinette escupió la soda por la nariz y rió un poco para luego sonrojarse.

"¡Jajaja miren eso es cierto!" -exclamó Nino y Alya le dio un manotazo en la panza

"¡Cédric lo juraste!" -gritó Marinette sujetando su cabeza porque la soda le causó dolor de cabeza

"Crucé los dedos"

Y para colmo se acercaron Chloe y Sabrina.

"¿Y este quién es?" -preguntó Chloe

"Soy el hermano de Marinette, ¿Tú eres otra amiga?"

"Ella no es mi amiga, no es amiga de nadie más que Sabrina"

"¿Tú eres hermano de Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ¿La Srta. Me creo perfecta?"

Ve a Marinette bebiendo otra vez- "¿Le dices a esto perfecta? Oye Mari, ¿Sabes por qué en sus películas Chaplin no hablaba?" -preguntó

"Pues porque en ese entonces no se grababa el sonido" -dijo Nino

"No, porque el director le decía: No Charles Chaplin"

Marinette volvió a escupir el refresco por la nariz mientras reía y tocía. *****

 **(Nota: si al final de cada párrafo ven un *, significa una explicación que daré al final del cap, y serán seguidos, *, **, ***, etc…)**

"¡Jajajaja!" -Chloe y Sabrina rieron y Chloe le tomó una foto- "esto va a Facebook"

Marinette ya se sentía muy avergonzada.

"Cédric ya vete por favor"

"Ok ok ok, además vine a avisarte que voy a recogerte al final de la escuela, vamos a la biblioteca, voy a mostrar mi libro"

"¿Tienes un libro? ¿De qué trata?" -preguntó Sabrina

"Puedo decirles, se llama "La Sombra Tenebrosa", trata de unos exploradores que fueron contratados por un pueblo cercano a un bosque a buscar a varias personas que desaparecieron en el bosque, pero ese bosque hace embrujado, quien sea que entre será acechado por los peores monstruos jamás vistos, todos creados por un ente maligno llamado La Sombra Tenebrosa"

"Uy ya se me puso la piel de gallina" -dijo Claude

"Bluac, eso se oye a terror, ¿No hay romance?" -preguntó Chloe

"Hay pero la historia sólo se centra en el terror que vivirán esos exploradores"

"Suena a que no se va a vender"

"¿Ah si? Pues tú opinión importa un cacahuate mocosa"

"Uuuhhhh" -exclamaron Alya, Niño y Claude

"¿Me dijiste mocosa?"

"Y lo dije y lo sostengo"

"Uuuhhhh"

"A mi nadie me habla así, ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?"

"¿Un escritor? Serían sus obras las que no se venden, como dije tu opinión no vale nada, la opinión de quien me importa es de Stine"

"¿Quién?"

"Robert Lawrence o R. L. Stine, el autor de los libros de Escalofríos"

"¿Un hombre que escribió cuentos para dormir?"

"Oh no jaja, libros como La bella Durmiente, Hansel y Grethel y La Caperucita Roja, esos te hacen dormir, los cuentos de Escalofríos… esos evitan que te duermas"

"¿Solo es un imitador de Stephen King?" -preguntó Sabrina

Cédric al oír eso levantó a Sabrina del suéter.

"Nadie es imitador de Stephen King ¿Oiste pelianaranjada? Stephen King fue quien se inspiró en sus obras, ¿Oiste?" -Sabrina asintió asustada y Cédric la bajó- "hoy va a venir a una firma de autógrafos por su obra más reciente, La Venganza de los Terrores, he leído todos sus libros, desde el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, Slappy el Títere, el Hombre Lobo, la Masa que se Come Todo, etc… sólo él tiene la opinión que me importa, no me importan las opiniones de mocosas malcriadas como una que no diré su nombre pero es rubia y la estoy mirando"

Chloe se sintió muy ofendida.

"Esto lo vas a pagar, y muy caro… Cédric Dupain-Cheng" -se fue con Sabrina

"Ay cómo si esa niña me asustara"

"Bueno considerando que su papá es el alcalde" -le respondió Adrien

"¿Es hija del alcalde?"

"Si, pero tranquilo, tú viniste de China, no le puede hacer nada a un turista, eso haría ver mal a la ciudad" -dijo Marinette

"Si es así estoy más tranquilo, me voy, Marinette una mariquita en tu blusa" -señaló

"¿Dónde?" -agachó la cabeza y Cédric le pasó el dedo- "ja ja ja, muy divertido muy maduro"

"Jaja, bueno me voy" -se fue

 **-A la hora de salida**

Marinette había invitado a sus amigos a la biblioteca, a ver cómo le iba a Cédric con su libro.

"Vaya hasta que llegaste"

"Lo lamento, la profesora nos pidió unos minutos para encargar una tarea" -dijo Marinette- "¿Te importa si invito a mis amigos?"

"No, pero no seré niñera de nadie"

"Nos podemos cuidar solos" -dijo Claude

"Miren, llegaron por Claude y por mi, puedo pedirle al guardaespaldas que nos lleve"

"¿Un guardaespaldas?"

"Mi papá es muy sobreprotector desde que mi mamá desapareció"

"Oh vaya, pero es buena idea"

Adrien sube adelante, los demás atrás y ahí ve a su guardaespaldas.

"A la biblioteca por favor"

El guardaespaldas enciende el auto y se van directo a la biblioteca, pero antes de irse fueron vistos por Chloe y Sabrina, ambas suben en la limusina que recoge a Chloe.

"Llévenos a la biblioteca, rápido"

El chofer se extrañó que Chloe pidiera ir allá pero decidió no preguntar y las llevó allá.

 **-En la biblioteca**

Marinette, sus amigos y su hermano habían llegado a la biblioteca.

"Hagan lo que quieran pero no causen un alboroto, lean un libro o lo que sea, allá hay una cafetería coman si quieren"

"¿No nos acompañas?"

"Después, lo importante es que Stine juzgue mi libro"

"¿Dime enserio importa la opinión de R. L. Stine?" -preguntó Alya

"Para mi si, es mi ídolo"

"Bueno, te dejamos para que conozcas a Stine"

Los jóvenes se fueron a la cafetería, Cédric paseaba por la biblioteca buscando a Stine, pero no lo encontraba, pero si encontró a sus padres"

"Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Queríamos estar presentes para cuando ese hombre acepte tu libro" -dijo su madre

"Si, pero recuerda Cédric, lo rechaza, vuelves a la escuela"

"Si ya entendí" -Cédric ya estaba nervioso

"Pero suerte hijo" -lo acompañaron

Chloe y Sabrina habían llegado a la biblioteca.

"Chloe, mejor olvídalo, no vale la pena"

"¿Que no vale la pena? Ay Sabrina, debes hacerles entender a los que te molestan para que no vuelvan a hacerlo, grábatelo en la cabeza, te servirá como me ha servido a mi" -dijo Chloe

Sabrina ya dudaba si era buena idea fastidiar a Cédric.

Después de varios minutos apareció el alcalde.

"Damas y caballeros, quisiera presentarles al autor de la saga de Escalofríos, el Señor Robert Lawrence Stine"

Las personas aplaudieron al hombre, quien se sentó en una mesa.

"Fórmense y él firmará autógrafos y responderá preguntas" -se acerca al padre de Sabrina- "oficial Roger si alguien causa un alboroto o el Sr. Stine quiere que se vaya usted se encarga"

"Entendido señor"

Las personas se fueron formando, Cédric terminó de último, pero no le importaba, nada le impediría conocer a su ídolo"

Chloe quien estaba en la cafetería encontró a Cédric formado y sonríe.

"¿Me puede dar un batido de chocolate?"

"Tú odias el chocolate" -dijo Sabrina

"Lo sé amiga, lo sé" -le dan el batido y lo paga

Chloe se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar despacio y disimuladamente, también iba silbando.

"No quiero ver esto" -Sabrina tapó sus ojos

"Gracias por venir" -dijo Stine terminando de autografiar un libro, seguía Cédric- "buen día joven…"

"Cédric, Cédric Dupain-Cheng, y déjeme decirle que es un gran honor conocerlo, soy su admirador, suyo y de Escalofríos"

"Mira me halagas joven" -Cédric le da 1 de sus libros- "veo que leíste La Venganza de los Terrores"

"Me hipnotizó, la idea de juntar a todos sus monstruos de Escalofríos en un solo libro… exquisito, lo leí 3 veces" -Stine lo firma- "y Sr. Stine fíjese que yo también soy escritor, no profesional como usted, novato"

"Así se inicia"

"Ya tengo terminado mi 1er libro, es de terror, se llama La Sombra Tenebrosa, exploradores van a un bosque a buscar gente desaparecida, en un bosque lleno de monstruos creados por un ente maligno, aquí tengo el manuscrito" -le mostró el libro- "lo escribí todo en este libro y con una pluma fuente" -la mostró- "me gustaría que me dé su opinión"

"Ah mira, pues la trama tiene buena pinta, hagamos algo, me quedaré aquí 1 semana, dame el libro, lo leeré, vuelve en 1 semana y te daré mi opinión"

"¿Enserio? Wow, está bien pero cuidelo por favor, es el único manuscrito que existe"

"Si tranquilo tendré cuidado"

Volvamos con Chloe, ella seguía caminando y silbando, llegó con Cédric quien estaba a punto de darle el manuscrito a Stine.

"Woa, woa, WOA" -finjió que se tropezó y tiró todo el batido en el manuscrito

"¡No, NOOO!" -gritó Cédric al ver su manuscrito arruinado

"Ay joven, que mala suerte"

"Upsi, lo siento" -Chloe -finjió disculparse pero se notaba que lo hizo a propósito

Cédric volteó a verla enfurecido- "¡TÚ!" -la tomó de la chaqueta y la levantó- "¡Lo hiciste a propósito, me arruinaste una oportunidad única, ese manuscrito era único Y LO ARRUINASTE!" -gritó a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Marinette y sus amigos- "¡Pero esto no se quedará así te haré lamentarlo de por vida!"

Chloe estaba asustada pero llegaron su padre y el oficial Roger que los separaron.

"¡Jovencito, ¿Qué derecho tienes de atacar así a mi hija?!" -exclamó el alcalde enojado

"¡El derecho de que ella arruinó mi manuscrito!" -se lo mostró

"¿Chloe eso es cierto?"

"Fue un accidente, tomaba un batido y me tropecé"

"¡Mientes con todos los dientes!"

"No dejaré que ningún cualquiera le llame mentirosa a mi hija, oficial sáquelo de aquí"

El oficial Roger se lo iba llevando

"¡Es una mentirosa, es culpable, se lo nota en su mirada de malvada es culpable!" -se lo llevaron

Chloe sonreía, cosa que Marinette notó.

"Chloe, ha hecho tantas cosas, pero eso fue ir lejos" -dijo Marinette enojada

 **-Fuera de la biblioteca**

Habían sacado a Cédric.

"Fue una advertencia lo vuelvo a ver dentro de esta librería y lo arrestaré" -cerró la puerta

"... Váyase al diablo" -Cédric se sentó en una banca viendo su manuscrito arruinado- "tan cerca"

"Cédric" -él alzó la mirada viendo a sus padres

"Mamá, papá, casi lo logré, a Stine le pareció interesante mi libro"

"Lo vimos hijo, lamentamos lo que pasó" -dijo su madre

"Si, pudiste haber sido un buen escritor, pero hiciste un trato, no lograste publicar tu libro, volverás a la escuela"

"¿Qué? Pero"

"Sin peros Cédric, dijiste que volverías a la escuela si lo de ser escritor no resultaba, puedes quedarte lo que queda de tu año sabático, pero regresas a China finalizado, enserio lo lamentamos hijo" -ellos entraron

Cédric sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y una mueca de tristeza e ira.

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Un escritor incomprendido fue frustrado el día de hoy, lo siento, puedo sentir su triste corazón pidiendo venganza a gritos" -una mariposa se acomoda en su mano, la cubre con ambas envolviéndola en oscuridad- "vuela mi malvado akuma, y has tu trabajo" -el akuma salió de la ventana volando por todo París

 **-De vuelta en la biblioteca**

"... A punto de volverme un gran escritor, casi logro cumplir mi sueño… ¡Y todo por culpa de esa chica!" -arrojó su manuscrito

El akuma voló y se acomodó en la pluma fuente de Cédric. Cédric alzó la mirada con una mirada de furia.

"Tintero, soy Hawk Moth, tal vez ninguna editorial le dará vida a tu libro, pero yo te daré el poder de darle vida a tu libro, todo aquel que te perjudicó lo pagará caro"

Cédric sonrió maliciosamente- "sí Hawk Moth" -se puso de pie, tomó su libro y se envolvió en neblina negra

 **-En la biblioteca**

"Eso que le hiciste a Cédric fue lo más horrible del mundo Chloe"

"¿Y debería sentirme mal? Él se lo ganó por llamarme mocosa"

"Decirte mocosa no es lo mismo que arruinar el sueño de alguien"

Lo que nadie sabía era que en un pasillo muy oscuro de la biblioteca estaba una figura oculta en las sombras. Tenía un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra.

"Que comience esta historia" -dijo escribiendo en el libro- "la gran bestia musculosa entró destruyendo todo a su paso"

De regreso con los chicos.

"Y si me necesitan, voy a que me hagan la manicura"

Pero de repente todo empezó a temblar, al principio era un temblor pequeño pero luego se convirtió en algo más grande, ta to que los estantes de libros iban cayendo.

"¡Terremoto, guarden la calma busqen refugio!" -gritaba el oficial Roger, Sabrina asustada corrió a abrazarlo- "hija tranquila"

Pero el terremoto pasó.

"... Parece que ya paró" -dijo el alcalde

Pero eso fue la punta del iceberg, las puertas fueron golpeadas con tal fuerza que salieron volando, todos esquivaron las puertas y al ver la entrada vieron a un enorme monstruo de 3.5m [si quieren una descripción específica pues no sabría decírselas, el monstruo es igual a Abominación en El Increíble Hulk (2008)] que rugió ensordecedoramente, todos gritaron al ver a semejante bestia.

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Perfecto, pronto los 3 Prodigios llegarán y conocerán su destino" -dijo con una sonrisa

 **-De regreso en la biblioteca**

"Bien, ahora el monstruo musculoso busca entre la gente a la malvada bruja rubia que viste como abeja" -escribió en su libro

El monstruo había salido de lo que escribió, ahora como escribió en su libro el monstruo buscaba a Chloe entre tanta gente. Adrien y Claude se escondieron en un pasillo de la biblioteca.

"Tantos villanos akumatizados… jamás he visto algo como eso" -dijo Adrien

"He enfrentado cosas más grandes" -dijo Claude- "hay que salvar a quien sea que sea esa cosa"

Prepara su anillo- "tienes razón vamos, ¡Plaga las garras!" -Plaga se fusiona con el anillo y Adrien se convierte en Chat Noir

Claude preparando su cinturón- "¡Vamp a volar!" -Vamp se fusiona con el cinturón y Claude se convierte en Nightbat

El monstruo tenía rodeados a todos, hasta que encontró a Chloe, se acercó dispuesto a capturarla.

"¡Seas lo que seas no dejaré que toques a mi niña!" -gritó el alcalde

El monstruo lo levantó y le rugió en la cara e iba a golpearlo de no ser que Chat Noir le dio un bastonazo en la cara haciendo que soltara al alcalde.

"Hey amigo, ¿Intentando golpear a un civil? Métete con alguien de tu tamaño… bueno… tú me entiendes" -dijo Chat Noir

"¡Miren Chat Noir vino a salvarnos!" -gritó Nino y todos gritaron para animarlo

"¡Y no viene solo!" -Nighbat salió volando y pateó al monstruo en la cara con ambas plantas

"¡Chat Noir y Nightbat vinieron a salvarnos!" -volvierona gritar- "¿Pero y Ladybug?"

El Tintero vio la escena aún escondido.

"¿Quienes son ellos?" -preguntó y la marca apareció en su rostro

"Son Chat Noir y Nightbat, vinieron para impedir que termines tu historia, debes quitarles sus miraculous, si es necesario inclúyelos en tu historia"

El Tintero lo piensa- "mmm… 2 personajes sorpresa, me encanta" -volvió a escribir en su libro- "De repente llegaron 2 nuevos personajes, Chat Noir y Nightbat, quienes aparecieron para detener al monstruo musculoso, él aceptó enfrentarlos"

El monstruo rugió con fuerza rompiendo los vidrios.

Gato y murciélago se taparon sus orejas.

"Parece que alguien anda de muy mal humor" -dijo Nightbat

Mientras Marinette estaba con sus padres.

" _Chat Noir y Nightbat necesitan a Ladybug pero no puedo irme mientras mis padres estén aquí_ " -pensaba Marinette

"¿Tú ves el akuma?" -preguntó Nightbat

"Sólo veo un montón de venas y músculos" -dijo Chat Noir

El monstruo levantó un librero dispuesto a lanzarlo a ambos primos.

"Ya nos amolamos" -dijo Nightbat

Chat Noir extendió su bastón quedando clavado en 2 paredes, el monstruo lanzó el librero y el bastón amortiguó el golpe.

"¡Ataca Nightbat!"

Nightbat sacó 6 flechas y disparó al monstruo en brazos, pecho, piernas y cabeza, cuando disparó las flechas por sorpresa de Nightbat el monstruo fue destruido.

"¡Lo mataste!"

"¡No era mi intención, por lo general estas flechas sólo destruyen creaciones y objetos inanimados, a los seres vivos sólo los golpea!"

"Entonces no debió destruir a esa cosa"

"... A no ser… que él no sea el villano, y sólo fue una creación de él"

Después de decir eso oyeron un aplauso sarcástico.

"Felicidades Chat Noir y Nightbat, lo dedujeron" -ambos primos y todos oyeron la voz del Tintero venir de un pasillo oscuro, Chat Noir y Nightbat se pusieron en guardia, el oficial Roger se les unió con un taser (o arma de electroshocks)

"En nombre de París le ordeno salir con las manos en alto" -dijo el oficial Roger

No hubo respuesta, sólo oyeron pasos acercarse hasta que el hombre dio la cara con los brazos alzados, pudieron ver a Cédric como es ahora: tenía un traje blanco con palabras escritas en cursiva por todo el traje, además de un abrigo de piel gris niebla afelpado de las orillas, lo afelpado es de color plata, su piel es gris claro, manchas de tinta alrededor de los ojos y su cabello era negro tinta y peinado.

"Queda arrestado por perjudicar la paz y causar un desastre en una biblioteca" -dijo el oficial Roger- "identifíquese"

"Yo… soy el Tintero, el mejor escritor del mundo, soy tan bueno que literalmente le doy vida a mis personajes, como este" -tomó su libro y su pluma que ahora era púrpura con un adorno de mariposa- "habiendo derrotado al gran monstruo musculoso, Chat Noir y Nightbat tuvieron que verse cara a cara con la arpía con alas de metal"

"¿Arpía con alas de metal? ¿Qué arpía con…?"

Nightbat fue interrumpido cuando de la ventana salió volando una arpía con alas de metal cuyas plumas parecían espadas.

"Ah esa"

"Ah ahora que lo pienso no tengo tiempo para ustedes" -el Tintero escribe- "la arpía con alas de metal mientras enfrentaba a los 2 Prodigios apareció del suelo la enorme Venus Carnívora que atrapó en sus dientes a la malvada bruja vestida de abeja"

"¿Cuál malvada bruja vestida de abeja?" -preguntó Chloe

"Chloe eres mala y vistes de amarillo y rayas horizontales" -dijo Marinette

Chloe se confundió más pero después captó el mensabe- "¡¿Oye a quién llamas malvada bruja?!" -se le iba a acercar pero algo la retenía, miró abajo y vio una enredadera en su pie derecho- "¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Una enorme planta carnívora surgió del suelo atrapando a Chloe en una enredadera y luego se la deja entre sus dientes.

"¡Papi ayúdame has algo!" -gritó Chloe

El alcalde volteó a ver al Tintero con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oye Tintero, no tienes derecho a tener a mi hija atrapada en la boca de una planta libérala!"

"Oh lo haré, ¡Cuando ella admita que arruinó mi manuscrito apropósito!"

"¿Su manuscrito?" -Marinette dudó pero luego lo dedujo- "¡¿Cédric?!"

"¿Cédric? ¿Nuestro Cédric?" -sus padres se sorprendieron

"¡Esta bien lo admito destruí tu manuscrito apropósito pero fue porque me dijiste mocosa malcriada! ¡Ahora suéltame!"

"Jeje, no lo creo, tal vez destruiste mi 1er manuscrito, pero ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo libro de La Sombra Tenebrosa" -dijo el Tintero- "y tengo el final perfecto: cuando la Sombra Tenebrosa estaba a punto de destruir París y los parisinos perdían las esperanzas apareció un héroe escritor que ofreció a la malvadabuja vestida de abeja… como sacrificio"

Chloe puso una mirada de susto al oír esa última palabra, pero su padre no se rendiría.

"¡Si crees que vas a sacrificarla tendrás 1ro que pasar sobre mi y la policía!"

"Te dije que no volvieras a esta biblioteca, ahora te arrestaré" -dijo el oficial Roger

"¿Oh enserio? Bueno" -volvió a escribir- "el padre de la bruja malvada y su protector creyeron que podrían salvar a la bruja, pero no se esperaban que las manos de Astaroth los arrastrarían… ¡Al infierno!"

"¿Las manos de quién?"

2 Portales que soltaban fuego salieron de un librero y atraparon al alcalde y al oficial Roger.

"¡Papá!" -gritaron Sabrina y Chloe al unísono

Chat Noir alzó el brazo- "¡Gataclismo!" -apareció una bola negra que estrujó con el puño e hizo su pose

Chat Noir evadió a la arpía de un salto y con su Gataclismo destruyó las manos de Astaroth antes de que se llevara a los papás de Chloe y Sabrina.

"¡Maldito gato!" -la marca apareció en su rostro

"¡No pierdas más tu tiempo Tintero, quítales sus miraculous!" -le ordenó Hawk Moth

"Tranquilo Hawk Moth, tengo una idea, tal vez puedan con algunos de mis monstruos, pero hay 1 con el que no podrán" -la marca desaparece y escribe- "habiendo sido destruidas las manos de Astaroth la planta carnívora se hundió en el suelo llevándose a la malvada bruja a la Torre Eiffel y la arpía con alas de metal me llevó allá también"

Tal como escribió el Tintero; la planta se llevó a Chloe al subsuelo mientras ella gritaba, la arpía dejó a los primos y se llevó al Tintero.

"¡Chloe!" -el alcalde estaba muy preocupado por Chloe

"Usted tranquilo señor la salvaremos, Nightbat a la Torre" -pero Chat Noir oyó un tintineo que vino de su anillo

"Chat Noir tu batería se acaba, yo iré por el Tintero tú ve a recargarte"

"¿Podrás tú solo con tanto monstruo?"

"Ladybug ya debe estar ahí, me voy" -Nightbat alzó vuelo

Chat Noir fue a la cafetería.

"Disculpe" -el mesero salió de su escondite- "¿De por casualidad tiene algo de Camembert?"

El mesero se fue por un tiempo y volvió con un trozo de queso.

"A ver déjeme ver si tengo algo de dinero en mis bolsillos de superhéroe" -Chat Noir checaba su traje

"Sólo llévatelo" -se lo da

"Oh, gracias" -tomó el queso y se fue

"Marinette ve a casa" -ordenó su padre

"¿Qué harán ustedes?" -preguntó Marinette

"Buscaremos a Cédric, lo haremos entrar en razón" -dijo su madre

"Mamá, no se trata de un hijo rebelde, se trata de un akumatizado, Cédric terminó así porque Chloe arruinó su manuscrito arruinando su sueño de ser escritor, Hawk Moth lo transformó en un villano que escribe"

"Haremos lo que podamos, ten dinero para el taxi" -le dieron dinero y se fueron

Marinette esperó a que se fuera y se escondió en el baño, Tikki salió de su bolso.

"Chloe fue muy lejos con esta broma debo salva a mi hermano"

"Lo harás Marinette, creo en ti" -Marinette le sonrió y preparó sus aretes

"¡Tikki motas, SIII!" -Tikki se fusionó con los aretes y Marinette se convierte en Ladybug

 **-En la Torre Eiffel**

El Tintero acompañado de la arpía y la planta que llevaba a Chloe estaba viendo la ciudad.

"Una ciudad tan bella, y está a punto de ser propiedad del Tintero" -tomó su libro y empezó a escribir- "La Sombra Tenebrosa estaba a punto de llegar, lo delataba la gran nube negra que cubrió a la ciudad entera"

Los parisinos hacían sus cosas sin saber lo que se aproximaba, cuando vieron como una gran nube negra cubría París no quitaban los ojos del cielo.

"Y de cómo esta salían una parvada de Furias" -el Tintero escribió

Después de lo que escribió de la nube salían Furias, toda una parvada salía a atacar; los parisinos corrían por sus vidas, varias Furias intentaban capturarlos pero fallaban, otras lo lograban. ******

"Del subsuelo salió una tropa de arañas gigantes y hombres cangrejo"

Los parisinos que huían sentían el suelo temblar, agrietarse y romperse, para luego ver salir hombres cangrejo montados en arañas gigantes.

"Zombies salían por doquier, alienígenas descendían del cielo y…" -no terminó de escribir porque el yoyo de Ladybug le hizo soltar el libro- "¡Oigan!"

Ladybug apareció frente a él parada en el barandal.

"Se acabó la escritura Tintero"

Nightbat aterrizó a su izquierda y Chat Noir apareció sujeto a su bastón a su izquierda.

"No pueden evitar que un escritor termine su obra 3 Prodigios"

"Ya sé que eres tú Cédric Dupain-Cheng" -dijo Ladybug intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

"Ya no soy Cédric Dupain-Cheng, soy EL TINTERO ¡Y ni ustedes ni nadie evitarán que termine mi libro!" -tomó su libro- "y entonces todos los monstruos que salieron fijaron la vista en los 3 Prodigios dispuestos a destruirlos" -cerró el libro

Los 4 sintieron un estruendo, Chat Noir miró abajo y veía a los monstruos trepar la torre, y los voladores ir a la punta.

"¡Todo lo que escribe se hace realidad!"

"¡La pluma fuente, ahí debe tener el akuma!" -dijo Ladybug- "¡Chicos debo quitarle la pluma pero necesito tiempo!"

"¡Nosotros te lo daremos!" -dijo Nightbat- "¡Sígueme Chat!"

"¡Te sigo!"

Los 2 van al ataque. Ladybug hace girar su yoyo.

"Sólo somos tú y yo Tintero"

La marca aparece en su rostro- "Tintero no voy a tolerar más espera, ¡Quítale su miraculous, los aretes!" -ordenó Hawk Moth

La marca desaparece- "bien Ladybug, acepto tu reto" -tomó su libro- "el Tintero estaba a punto de enfrentar a su oponente, él recibió ayuda de la vi poseída" -cerró el libro, la pluma la guardó en su bolsillo y el libro dentro del abrigo, y una espada apareció en su mano- "en guardia Ladybug"

Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo con la guardia arriba; el Tintero se lanzó a atacar iniciando una batalla de hermanos. Ladybug evadía todas las estocadas del Tintero, otras veces se protegía con su yoyo; en una de esas enredó el yoyo en sus muñecas, ella corrió y se barrió entre sus piernas y tiró del yoyo haciéndolo dar una voltereta en el aire y caer de espaldas soltando la espada poseída.

 **-Con los primos**

Chat Noir y Nightbat iban atacando a todo monstruo que iba a su paso, pero era difícil.

"Son tantos monstruos, y a mi solo me quedan 15 flechas" -dijo Nightbat en pleno vuelo con Chat Noir a la par suya

"Te comprendo, yo no puedo usar mi Gataclismo en todos"

 **-De regreso con Ladybug**

Ladybug fue lanzada estrellándose en el barandal, el Tintero saltó para atacarla pero ella puso los pies pateándolo en el abdomen lanzándolo al otro lado y haciendo que soltara la espada.

"Eso me satisface un poco, en parte me desquito por todas las que me hizo" -susurró, luego la espada empieza a flotar- "¿Qué demonios?"

La espada se movía sola, lanzaba estocadas a Ladybug que con trabajo las evadía, era diferente a que el Tintero peleara con ella a que pelee sola.

"No la llamo espada poseída por gusto"

Ladybug estaba en problemas, luchaba con una espada que se movía como loca y le costaba evadir y repeler las estocadas.

"Mira, sin manos" -el Tintero estaba aplomado en el barandal con las manos en la nuca

 **-Con los primos**

Chat Noir y Nightbat estaban rodeados por los monstruos, tanto por aire como por tierra, frente a ellos estaban los monstruos y tras ellos el río.

"¿No puede usar tus vampiflechas?" -preguntó Chat Noir

"No, sólo me queda monstruos no pueden con toda una tropa" -dijo Nightbat

 **-Con Ladybug**

Ella estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared (o barandal).

"Si quieres evitar este trágico desenlace Ladybug es fácil: sólo debes darme tus aretes" -dijo el Tintero

Ladybug se asomó hacia abajo y vio a sus compañeros y tuvo una idea- "jamás te daré mis aretes Tintero, si los quieres ven por ellos" -dijo mientras giraba su yoyo

"... Como gustes" -escribió- "al negarse a dar su miraculous Ladybug fue asesinada por la espada poseída y el Tintero los tomó"

La espada poseída empezó a girar como taladro y voló para ultimar a Ladybug pero ella saltó a tiempo, con su yoyo atrapó la espada, se paró en el barandal y lanzó la espada rumbo a sus compañeros.

 **-Con los primos**

"... Si voy a morir, me alegra que sea con mi primo" -dijo Chat Noir

"El sentimiento es mutuo… volveré a ver a mis amigos… y a mi Gia"

Una Furia se lanzó para ultimarlos pero la espada que lanzó Ladybug se incrustó en su pecho y la empujó cayendo al río.

"Vaya eso vino de la nada" -dijo Nightbat

"Claude mira" -Chat Noir señaló el río

Ambos vieron bien, la Furia parecía retorcerse en el agua, el agua a su alrededor se tornaba negra… segundos después se su cuerpo se desintegró en el agua.

"... Se desintegró"

"... Ya lo entiendo, fueron creados por el Tintero, estos monstruos no son reales están hechos de tinta" -dijo Chat Noir

Ambos se ponen en guardia, los monstruos se lanzaron a atacar, todos recibían el mismo destino: eran arrojados al lago por los 2 Prodigios.

"¡Con esto no bastará necesitamos algo más para destruirlos!"

En una de esas voltearon la mirada a una estructura: la torre de agua.

Chat Noir vio a su primo con malicia- "¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" -preguntó, Nightbat corresponde la mirada

 **-Con Ladybug**

"Ladybug tal vez sobrevivió al ataque de la espada maldita, pero no esperaba ser atacada por el dragón de 3 cabezas" -el Tintero escribió

De la nada apareció un dragón de 5m con 3 cabezas.

" _Vaya mi hermano se esmeró en su libro_ " -pensó Ladybug

Una de las cabezas atacó escupiendo bolas de fuego que Ladybug repelía con su yoyo girando, la 2da cabeza escupía relámpagos, la 3ra escupía un vapor venenoso, Ladybug repelía todo lo que le lanzara, pero estaba de espaldas de su hermano quien su marca aparece.

"¡Ahora es cuando Tintero, quítale los aretes!" -ordenó Hawk Moth

La marca desaparece, el Tintero se va acercando lenta pero amenazadoramente hacia Ladybug.

"Yo tomaré esto si no te importa" -ya tenía las manos en los aretes

Pero Ladybug reaccionó rápido dando un salto con voltereta hacia atrás, cuando una bola de fuego casi golpea al Tintero Ladybug lazó su yoyo en su tobillo, tiró fuerte haciéndolo tropezar evadiendo el ataque que agujeró parte del barandal.

 **-Con los primos**

Chat Noir y Nightbat llegaron a la base de la torre de agua.

"¿Lo hago ahora?"

"No, debemos esperar sólo tenemos una chance" -dijo Nightbat

Vieron a los monstruos acercándose al dúo.

"Espera…" -dijo viéndolos- "espera… espera…" -ya estaban a unos metros- "¡Ahora!"

Chat Noir alzó el brazo- "¡Gataclismo!" -apareció la esfera negra, la estrujó e hizo su pose

Chat Noir trepó corriendo la torre, seguido rasguñó la parte de abajo del tanque de la torre, debilitando esa zona hasta romperse y expulsar el agua. Nightbat voló lejos del agua la cual llegó al suelo mojando a todos los monstruos que seguido se volvieron tinta y se derritieron; los parisinos que fueron testigos ovacionaron a los 2 rubios quienes hicieron una reverencia. Cosa que fue vista por el Tintero.

"¡Mis monstruos!"

"Fuiste derrotado Tintero, ahora dame la pluma"

Él la vio molesto, pero luego sonrió y rió entre dientes.

"Puede que hayan derrotado a esos, pero aún tengo a los aéreos… y ya es hora de terminar mi libro" -sacó su libro y escribió- "Los 3 Prodigios pudieron derrotar a la tropa de monstruos, pero lo que no sabían era que ese era el plan del Tintero"

"... ¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo único que hizo trayendo a esos monstruos fue ganar tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que el peor demonio se viera ante los ojos de todo París" -cerró el libro- "Ladybug, saluda… a la Sombra Tenebrosa"

De la gran nube que cubría París salían relámpagos rojos, lo cual fue raro para todos, Ladybug puso la vista al suelo, todos los relámpagos caían en el mismo punto, se iba formando una bruma negra que se iba haciendo más grande cada segundo.

"Está aquí"

Todos los parisinos, entre ellos los 3 Prodigios veían como esa bruma crecía más y más cada segundo hasta tomar la estatura de la torre, la bruma tenía intensos ojos rojos y rugió.

"¡Saluda a la Sombra Tenebrosa, tiembla ante su presencia Ladybug!"

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto!"

 **-De regreso a la torre**

Chat Noir y Nightbat subieron llegando junto a Ladybug.

"¿Cómo derrotar eso?" -preguntó Chat Noir

La sombra lanzaba relámpagos rojos por todas partes.

Ladybug alzó su yoyo- "¡Amuleto encantado!" -del yoyo salió un enjambre de mariquitas que se transformaron en un bolígrafo y lo atrapa- "¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Enserio Tikki?"

El Tintero volvió a escribir.

"De la Sombra Tenebrosa empezaron a salir monstruos, escuchó la voz del Tintero ofreciendo a la bruja y a los 3 Prodigios como ejecución a cambio de irse por todo 1 milenio, el Tintero se quedó con los miraculous… y Fin" -terminó de escribir

La Sombra posó la vista en los 3 Prodigios y en Chloe quien seguía presa por la planta carnívora, se iba acercando a ella, la planta la estaba ofreciendo.

"No, no no no no… ¡Nooooo!" -gritó Chloe

Marinette usó su mirada especial y con ella vio brillar 1ro a la Sombra Tenebrosa, luego el libro del Tintero y al final el bolígrafo.

"... Entendido" -ve a sus compañeros- "chicos necesito ese libro y que lo entretengan"

"Te daremos tiempo compañera" -Nightbat alza su flecha- "¡Vampiflecha!" -la flecha le aparece una cabeza de murciélago y la carga en su arco

Nightbat dispara la flecha dándole al dragón de 3 cabezas.

"¡Dragón quítale el libro al Tintero!"

El dragón rugió y atacó al Tintero.

"¡¿Oye qué te pasa?!"

Chat Noir extendió su bastón golpeando y elevando al Tintero haciendo que soltara su libro.

"¡Ladybug ahora es cuando!"

Ladybug tomó el libro, lo abrió donde se quedó el Tintero, presiona el botón del bolígrafo sacando la punta y escribe, nótese que la tinta del Tintero es negra y la de Ladybug es roja.

"Esto no ha acabado, antes de que la Sombra Tenebrosa se comiera a la bruja oyó la voz de Ladybug" -ella escribía, todo lo que escribía pasaba

"¡Mi libro!" -se liberó del bastón y fue por Ladybug pero Chat Noir y Nightbat se pusieron enfrente- "apartense"

"Si quieres ese libro deberás atravesarnos"

El Tintero frunció el ceño, y se lanzó a pelear con ambos.

"La Sombra decidió que lo malo no es un buen camino, así que decidió irse, no sin antes llevarse a todos los monstruos con él"

Todos los monstruos eran destruidos por la Sombra Tenebrosa y se desvaneció.

"... y Fin"

"¡Nooooo! ¡Maldita bicho arruinaste mi libro!" -empujó a ambos chicos y corrió

Ladybug corrió también a él, con su yoyo golpea la muñeca del Tintero haciendo que suelte la pluma, y le da una patada giratoria en el abdomen lanzándolo al barandal, Ladybug tomó la pluma.

"No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma" -rompió la pluma y la lanzó al suelo, el akuma salió, Ladybug abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!" -lanzó el yoyo capturando el akuma- "te tengo" -abrió el yoyo liberando al akuma- "adios mariposita, ¡Ladybug milagrosa!" -lanzó el bolígrafo explotando en un enjambre de mariquitas que arregló todo, la torre de agua, la biblioteca, las manchas de tinta en el río, la nube negra sobre París, las grietas en el suelo, la pluma y el libro de Cédric, el Tintero se envolvió en neblina negra volviendo a ser Cédric.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Los 3 se dan el puño- "¡Ganamos!" -Chat Noir ve su anillo, le quedaban segundos

"Debo irme" -Chat Noir se fue

"Yo también me voy" -Nightbat se fue volando

Ladybug tomó el libro de Cédric y se lo da.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Una amiga, toma" -le da su libro y la pluma

"... No importa está arruinado"

"Ya no, lo restauré"

Cédric tomó el libro y lo vio.

"Lo arreglaste, muchas gracias"

 **-En la guarida de Hawk Moth**

"Este hubiera sido un libro que hubiera querido leer, pero siempre hay una saga y la terminaré ¡Conmigo como vencedor!" -la ventana se cerró

 **-1 semana después**

"Cédric Dupain-Cheng, déjame decirte que tu libro es la mejor obra de terror que he leído" -dijo Stine

Cédric estaba reunido con su familia y los amigos de Marinette.

"Tienes todo un futuro por delante como escritor, podrías ser mejor que yo"

"Gracias Sr. Stine"

Sus padres se le acercaron.

"Bien Cédric, un trato es un trato, serás un gran escritor" -dijo su padre

"Mi hermano será un gran escritor" -dijo Marinette

"Compraré su libro" -dijo Adrien

"Me, yo esperaré la película" -dijo Nino

"Esperen a que ella se entere" -dijo Cédric

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Oh si no les dije, aún ando con mi novia"

Una chica de piel Moreno como Alya entró.

"¡Cédric!"

"Milagros" -se abrazaron- "mandaré el libro ya a la editorial, y ya tengo algo para la dedicatoria, para mi hermana favorita, Marinette"

Marinette se sorprendió y corrió a abrazarlo.

* * *

 **-Fin del capítulo 4-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Para los que no entendieron el chiste, el actor se llamaba Charles Chaplin.**

 **** Para los que no sepan qué es una Furia, una Furia es una criatura de la mitología griega, son personificaciones femeninas de la venganza que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes. Si vieron Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo, fue una Furia lo que atacó a Percy en el museo al inicio de la película.**

* * *

 **Un agradecimiento a la autora Sweetgirl90 que me dio la idea e hizo su aparición, si tienen ideas para más villanos estoy abierto a ideas.**


End file.
